


Re-stitched

by BarkingPup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Creepy Gaster Followers, Dadster, Don't blame the goop, Gen, Goop Gaster, He just kind of sucks at it, I don't write romance, everything i touch turns to angst, he's trying, smol children, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarkingPup/pseuds/BarkingPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulls them from the wreckage and gives them life, breathes into them hope, shatters reality and stitches it back together.</p>
<p>All for them.</p>
<p>Always for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by stellenium's What An Impact... which has to be the weirdest fic to inspire This kind of fic.
> 
> It happened. That's in the past. 
> 
> But check it out, because it's great.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5733772

The caverns of Waterfall were dark and wet. The pervading smell of rot and algae lingered in the back of the throat, the damp never quite dissipating. In the more inhabited caverns the murmuring echoes of voices could be heard all over. However, Nepthis was venturing far from any inhabited area, hands crackling with gathered magic. Her daughter trotted beside her carrying the rucksack they were intending to fill today. Nepthis had been bringing the child along since she was just a wee soul but she was still cautious. Not all monsters were amicable, especially farther away from civilisation. Despite Nepthis’ worries, Undyne walked without fear, webbed feet slapping on the wet rock. Her slitted eyes were wide with awe, fins flaring to catch every vibration. Nepthis managed a fond smile before returning to watch the gloomy area around them.

 

Streams of water trickled down the walls, echoing oddly in the large space. The drip drip drip of stalactites a repetetive counterpoint. The smell of rot  grew stronger and they came upon a small stream. The water had worn a groove into the rock and on the banks grew softly glowing mushrooms. Nepthis placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Undyne looked up and grinned toothily.

 

“Is this the spot?!”

 

“Sure is, kiddo. Now, drop the sack and I’ll show you how to pick the best mushrooms.”

 

Undyne flung the rucksack to the ground and began jumping in place, waving her arms around. “YEAH!! I’ll pick the mostest mushrooms!”

 

“You sure will. Now,” Nepthis leaned down to a blue mushroom patch. Undyne followed, face twisted in concentration. “See the marks on this mushroom? This means it’s ready to spore. Those are no good. Now, if you look at this one you can see no marks, right?” Undyne nodded vigorously. “but look underneath and… it’s covered in the green rot. Pretty icky alright. This one is perfect. No marks on the outside, firm, and no sign of rot.” Nepthis snapped the stem and threw the mushroom into the bag. It brightened, casting creepy shadows along the walls.”Do you know what to look for?” Undyne nodded. “Then start picking, small fry!” She ruffled her daughter's bright red hair.

 

“UGH! Just for that I'll pick TWICE as many as YOU, Mom!” 

 

Nepthis chuckled as her daughter rushed to the next patch. She turned back to her own and prepared for the task. The mushrooms only grew in Waterfall and tasted vaguely woody raw. However, many dishes could be made from the things and they were popular all over. Unfortunately, they mostly grew along small streams deep in the caverns. Monsters who were willing to brave it could make quite a bit of coin from them and since the Capitol caravan was due to arrive any day now, Nepthis was preparing.

 

The cavern grew brighter the more she picked. The pile in the rucksack making the water shimmer. She began humming a tune as she worked, fins flared for any vibrations. She could sense Undyne off to the right, flinging glowing mushrooms everywhere and occasionally yelling out a “YEAH!” As she plucked. Most of the mushrooms didn't make it anywhere close to the sack but the enthusiasm was appreciated. 

 

Nepthis huffed a breath and sat back. Time for a break. “Undyne!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Lunch break, kiddo!”

 

“WOOHOO!”

 

Undyne ran over, almost tripping over her mushrooms and sat with a wet splat into the rock. She was grinning and rocking back and forth, eyeing Nepthis’ personal pack.

 

Nepthis grinned back and opened her sack. “Alright. What have we here? Some Cinnamon Bunny’s, two Sea Tea, and Cricket Bread.” Nepthis handed one of the Sea Tea to Undyne who immediately began to chug it.

 

Nepthis snorted and picked up a Cinnamon Bunny. She was an adult, she was allowed to eat her dessert first. Undyne, however, was not. An attempt to grab at the other Bunny was thwarted by her mother's quick fingers and she pouted over her Cricket Bread. 

 

Nepthis made a grand show of licking her fingers, claws, the webbing between her fingers, and snickered at Undyne’s angry crunching. She picked up her own Cricket Bread and began eating it, pushing the remaining Bunny towards her daughter once her bread was done.

 

Lunch finished, both monsters stood and stretched. Undyne’s version less actual stretching and more fumbled copying.

 

“Well, Squirt, how about you go exploring a bit?”

 

Undyne turned to her mom, eyes wide. “REALLY???!!!!!”

 

“Yes, really. Don't go too far and flash your magic if you're in trouble. And don't forget your lessons.”

 

Undyne nodded and manifested a wavering blue spear in her small hand. “How can I forget?! It’s SO COOL!”

 

“Good.” Nepthis ruffled her hair again. “Now scram.”

 

With a quick pout for her ruined hair, Undyne took off, quickly vanishing around the corner. Nepthis could pick up the faint vibrations of her footfalls and smiled. Undyne was always full of energy, just like her father. Plus she had quite the grasp of magic at such a young age. It helped she hadn't stopped practicing once Nepthis taught her the basics, collapsing from exhaustion a couple of times. Nepthis had been trying to teach her restraint ever since then but it didn't seem to be sticking.

 

Of course, Undyne had also gotten it into her head that she needed to be stronger than any human. Nepthis almost regretted telling her how her father had died… but she deserved to know. Still, maybe if the human aspect hadn't been mentioned then her daughter wouldn't be so obsessed with picking up rocks and bench pressing the other children. Doing thirty reps with Monster Child had definitely been an accomplishment, though.

 

Nepthis sighed and sat back, wiping phosphorescent mushroom from her claws. The rucksak couldn't carry much more than that. She began picking up Undyne’s scattered mushrooms, tossing the ones that were no good. Probably caught up in Undyne’s enthusiasm.

 

Magic flared, tingling along her sides. She froze and straightened, flaring her fins as wide as possible. No… that wasn't Undyne’s magic. This was cold and sharp, crackling through her sensors. 

 

_ Shit. _

  
Nepthis dropped the sack and ran.


	2. Skelebro's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mobile uploading is messed up. Fortunately, I had a second chapter ready because I knew it was going to make it 1/1 despite ticking the multiple chapter box.
> 
> It's also really short but I had to end it there :( I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Nepthis skidded over the wet rock, breath harsh. She shouldn't have let Undyne go alone. She knew some magic but not enough for a real fight. She fought the nicer monsters around Waterfall and got into scuffles with the other children but she  _ didn't know- _

 

Nepthis whipped around the corner, sensing her daughter's magic, bright and tingling. The cavern was heavy with Other magic and Nepthis could swear it settled onto her tongue as she breathed. Her daughter was getting up off the ground, hands sparking blue. Across from her, arms spread in a defensive stance was a child. A  _ skeleton _ child of all things. One socket glowing bright cyan, wisps of magic flaring off it and behind it was  _ another  _ skeleton.

 

Skeleton’s were rare. Nepthis was pretty sure the total census a few years ago had been maybe thirty total. Most lived in the Capitol, some branching out to Hotland. There was definitely none recorded in Waterfall and beyond. Plus the children were wearing rags, their frames barely covered by tattered, dirty garments. This was… this was not good.

 

“WASSA MATTER WITH YOU, PUNK?!”

 

Nepthis jumped at her daughter's screech. Ah, right, she had come rushing into the middle of something.

 

The small, standing skeleton shifted on bare feet. Its right hand glowed blue and the Presence increased. Nepthis prepared to jump in and stopped when the other skeleton flung itself onto the glowing one. 

 

“BROTHER, NO! WE WERE JUST PLAYIN’ NOBODY WAS HURTING! PLEASE DON'T HURT MY NEW FRIEND!”

 

The small, round face carefully turned to the other, keeping the furious Undyne in view. “s’ at so, paps? ‘en what was she doin’ grabbin’ you like that?”

 

“WE WERE WRESTLING, SANS! PLEASE! SHE’S MY NEW FRIEND AND SHE’S REALLY COOL AND PRETTY AND-”

“alri’ alri’ knock it off, paps, yer gonna gimme a cavity.”

 

The other skeleton blushed orange. “WHAT?!” It dropped off the brother and frantically waved it's arms, spluttering incoherently.

 

Nepthis deemed this the perfect moment to step forward. “Did I interrupt something?”

 

“Mom!” Undyne turned to her and pointed at the two skeleton’s. “I found this AWESOME friend and we were having SO MUCH FUN before this poopyhead showed up!”

 

The two skeletons shrunk from Nepthis’ presence, she noted the rounder one shifting to hide the louder one from view.

 

“Is that so?” She crouched, flattening her fins and squinting her eyes to appear less intimidating. “So who’s this lucky new friend?”

 

The loud skeleton shoved his brother and stood tall. Taller than the other one, actually. “I AM A FRIEND, MISS FISH LADY!”

 

The small skeleton hissed a “pap!” And pulled the other behind him again by his shirt.

 

Nepthis smiled. “It’s very nice of you to be friends with my daughter.” The skeleton puffed up his chest behind his brother. “I haven't seen you two around before, though, so I don't even know your names.”

 

The tall skeleton put his hands to his face and gasped in horror. “OH NO I HAVE FORGOTTEN THE NUMBER ONE RULE ABOUT MEETING PEOPLE! INTRODUCING YOURSELF!!!!” He once again stepped out from behind his brother, this time striking a pose. “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He elbowed his brother in the arm. The smaller skeleton glared at him. Papyrus simply elbowed him so hard he stumbled.

 

“sans.” He gritted out, eye flaring with magic.

 

“Nice to meet you, Papyrus and Sans.” Nepthis made a big show of looking around. “Where are your guardians?”

 

Papyrus pointed behind him. “DAD IS BACK THERE, DOING SCIENCE!”

 

_ What. _ They had a guardian? A guardian that let them walk around like  _ that? _ “Oh? I’m surprised he didn't come running with your brothers' magic flare.”

 

Sans turned his glare to Nepthis, clearly having some idea that she had insulted their father. 

 

“OH NO, DAD IS TOO FAR AWAY FOR THAT! AND SCIENCE IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT!” Papyrus gave her a sparkling grin, oblivious to Nepthis’ clenching fists and grinding teeth.

 

“You don't say?” She stood. “Well I’d love to meet the dad that produced such great skeletons as you two.”

 

Sans glared but Papryus blushed. Well, one was amicable at least.

 

“I DON’T THINK DAD WOULD WANT TO MEET YOU. HE ISN’T FOND OF MONSTERS.”

 

Or not. “That’s too bad. Well, Undyne and I have to go now.” She ignored Undyne’s whine. “But maybe we can come back and you can play some more?”

 

Papyrus lit up, his eye sockets sending off orange sparkles. “THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!”

 

“no.”

 

Papyrus glared at his brother. “SANS, DONT BE DIFFICULT! NOTHING’S HAPPENED AND UNDYNE IS A GREAT FRIEND! I WANT THIS!” He gave his brother what was probably the skeleton equivalent of puppy eyes.

 

Nepthis watched Sans crumble beneath his brother’s will. His glowing eye dimmed and he hung his head, a mumbled “fine” was all he managed before Papyrus picked him up with a scream of glee.

 

“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!” He waved at Undyne and Nepthis over his brothers' limp body. “BYE UNDYNE! BYE MISS FISH LADY!”

 

Undyne waved back, “BYE PUNK!” Before running up to her Mom. Nepthis sighed, dissatisfied, as they two left the brothers behind. Nepthis picked up the sack and hefted it into her back. Undyne was babbling about her new friend and insulting his brother for interrupting their fun.

 

It was worrisome. Two skeleton children in Waterfall’s caverns, guardian nowhere to be found. A dad that “didn't like monsters” and clothes that were dirty and torn. It didn't point to anything good but there wasn't much she could do about it. At least they were open to them coming back. It meant Nepthis could try to pry more information out of them and possibly speak to this guardian that may or may not exist. She’d ask around and see if anyone had seen anything strange or suspicious. Maybe hire one of the Dogi for the day to sniff out their trail. They were children, and looking at her own happily chattering daughter Nepthis couldn't help but feel a pang in her SOUL.

  
She was determined to help those skeletons.


	3. Bonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? You thought you'd get more Skelebros?! Mwahahahahahahahahaha
> 
> Nah, you will. This is a double update. I needed to stick Gerson in here and the chapter was a tad short for my liking. I'm not EVIL, come on now.

They stopped by Gerson’s shop on the way back, Undyne having run out of things to praise or insult and now kicking rocks with gusto. Nepthis dropped the heavy pack with a sigh and leaned against the counter. Gerson chuckled.

 

“Looks like you got quite the haul today! Wa ha ha.”

 

Nepthis gave him a tired smile. “Sure did. And more than that, much more.” She glanced at Undyne. “Hey, small fry, pick out something you want. You deserve a treat for being a good helper.”

 

Undyne’s eyes sparkled. “REALLY?!” She took off into the jewel encrusted cavern behind the counter, waving her arms.

 

Nepthis glanced back at Gerson. The old turtle looked curious, peering at her through his magnifying glass. She smiled, knowing it looked tired.

 

“Well. This is apparently a story I gotta hear. You don't look so good, my dear.”

 

Nepthis rubbed her claws over her fins. “Yeah… so, we encountered something odd in the caverns today. We went pretty far, everyone else has picked the mushrooms closer to town. And… well, Undyne found them first I suppose. Two skeleton children.”

 

Gerson slapped a hand on the counter. “What?! There hasn't been skeletons in Waterfall for… for… well, never!”

 

Nepthis nodded. “I know, that’s what I thought as well. But they were dressed in  _ rags _ , Gerson. And apparently they  _ have _ a guardian, a Dad, but he was too busy and too far away to even notice his child's magic flare!”

 

The turtle stroked his beard. “That doesn't bode well at all… but, a magic flare?”

 

“Yeah, one of them is really suspicious. I guess he came across Undyne and his brother wrestling and took it the wrong way.”

 

“Hmmmmm. Well I’ll keep an eye out when I go junk hunting.”

 

“Thank you. I think I’ll be going back tomorrow. Maybe pick up some moss I saw. And… be careful. The little one is strong.”

 

“Wa ha ha, don't worry your pretty head about me! This ol’ monster has quite a few tricks up his sleeve you know!”

 

Nepthis snorted. “Yeah, well, it would make me feel better.”

 

“Then you have to promise the same, Nepthis. I know I was your husband's friend first but you grew on me. Like a barnacle.”

 

Nepthis slapped his shoulder. “Alright, alright you old fart. I promise.”

 

Undyne came racing up, screeching, her webbed hands wrapped around something. “MOM! MOM! MOM!”

 

Nepthis patted her on the head. “Undyne, relax. Now, what did you find?”

 

Her daughter grinned toothily. “I found the MOST AWESOME thing ever!! Can I have it? Can I? Can I? Huh? Can I?”

 

“First I've got to see it, kiddo.”

 

“OH, right!” Undyne opened her hands and shoved them into her mom’s face. “Isn't it AMAZING?!”

 

“I… uh, I'm not sure what I'm looking at.”

 

Gerson leaned over the counter, his one eye bulging through the magnifying glass. “Wa ha ha, that’s the thing I found a while ago. Hm, can't even remember  _ when.” _

 

Undyne grinned. “It’s SO COOL Mr. Gerson! Watch this!!” She proceeded to fiddle with it, claws occasionally getting caught in the moving parts. “TADAH!” She held up the finished product.

 

It looked a tad more recognizable now. “Is that a vehicle of some sort?”

 

Undyne frowned and looked it over. “Maybe? I dunno. WHO CARES! It turns into a BADASS fighting machine!”

 

“Language, Undyne.”

 

Her daughter muttered an insincere apology and began fiddling with it again, unfolding it back into the bipedal form.

 

“Um, I suppose we’ll take that then.”

 

Gerson winked, “good choice. That’ll be 15G.”

 

Nepthis pulled her coin purse out and counted it out, sliding the coins over the counter. “You’ll remember what I said, right?”

 

“Eh? What was that?”

 

She gave him an unimpressed glare and the old turtle laughed, waving them away. Nepthis gathered the sack full of glowing mushrooms and her very occupied daughter and they continued the walk home. Undyne flew the toy around as they walked, making tsundereplane noises.

 

“Hey, MOM! Do you think Papyrus will like my new toy, too?”

 

“I'm not sure, kid. It  _ is  _ pretty cool but what if he likes books better?”

 

Undyne scoffed. “NO WAY! Papyrus isn't a  _ nerd _ ! He’s cool, like me! He said he had some action figures and I dunno what that is but they sound  _ really  _ cool!”

 

“Well if he’s cool like you of course he’ll like your toy.”

 

“YEAH! Maybe he’ll bring  _ his  _ toys next time and we can battle it out!”

 

“Battle what out?”

 

“I dunno,  _ something _ but it will be great! I gotta teach him how wrestle, too, he’s not very good and he says his,” she scowled. “His brother doesn't wrestle at all so  _ I’m  _ gonna teach him!”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“And maybe he’ll want to go swimming and I can show him my favourite spots and we can go rock hunting and-”

  
Nepthis tuned out her daughter's babbling all the way home. Despite her misgivings it was nice to see her daughter getting along with someone. Waterfall wasn't very populated and many of it’s residents spread out so Undyne hadn’t had much for monsters her age around. The ones that were seemed intimidated by her energy and… vigour. Yeah, that’s what she’d call it. They would go out for moss tomorrow and hopefully meet those skeletons again. After that… well, it wouldn't be the first time Nepthis flew by the seat of her pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow real time updates and hiatuses on my tumblr:
> 
> http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	4. Humerus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here ya go!
> 
> The plot THICKENS.
> 
> I also mostly write solely on my phone so I apologize if some mistakes slipped the net.

Undyne raced ahead, clutching her new toy (dubbed SIR AWESOME). Nepthis followed at a relaxed pace, her pack full of food enough for six monsters. She didn't want to be unprepared. She didn't know if the skeleton's were in the same place as yesterday… or if they were watching. It  _ felt  _ like something was watching and she couldn't help but eye every shadow and glimmering wall suspiciously. 

 

The smell of rot intensified and they came across the stream from yesterday. The broken stems of mushrooms littered the area. Undyne was  waiting for her, bouncing up and down on the wet rock.

 

“C’mon, Mom! C’mooooon!”

 

“I'm coming, I’m coming. Don't lose your fins, small fry.” She ruffled Undyne’s hair, snickering at the face she made.

 

They both rounded the corner to the dead end Undyne had met the brothers in. Papyrus was sitting by the wall and brightened. The smaller skeleton slumped beside him barely twitched.

 

“UNDYNE! YOU CAME!”

 

“Hell ya I did, NERD!”

 

“Language, Undyne.”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Her daughter took off towards the brothers. Papyrus met her halfway and she started showing him her new toy.

 

“An’ his name is Sir Awesome and he shoots lasers from his eyes and he has the biggest sword EVER but it’s invisible-”

 

Papyrus was sparkling, tiny motes of magic flitting from his eye sockets and dissolving into the air. Nepthis figured they would keep each other occupied and walked over to the smooth, wet rock at the back. It was dark, no softly glowing rocks or mushrooms around. The skeleton could barely be seen, his sockets dark. Nepthis sat down beside him, leaving quite a bit of space just in case. The small head turned slightly but the child didn't respond otherwise.

 

Nepthis sighed and turned to Undyne and Papyrus-

 

_ HOLY SHIT! _

 

Magic crackled in her palms, tingled along her spine, and flared into the darkness. The area was lit with bright blue and the figure she had seen became clearer. Blank white eyes stared back in a muddied grey face.

 

“What THE FUCK is that?!” She shifted into a defensive stance, her magic forming spears ready to throw.

 

Undyne and Papyrus were staring at them, eyes and sockets wide. Sans finally stirred, waving a hand.

 

“that’s one ‘f dad’s. pap told ‘im ‘bout meetin’ fish lady and he got worried so.” He gestured at the strangely blurry grey figure as if to say that explained everything.

 

“WHAT IS WRONG UNDYNE’S MOM?”

 

Nepthis took a breath and let her magic die out in a flurry of sparks. “Nothing is wrong, Papyrus. I just got a little startled by… uh..” She glanced at the creepy figure. 

 

Papyrus followed her gaze and nodded, patting her on the arm. “DO NOT FEAR, UNDYNE’S MOM, THEY KIND OF SCARE ME TOO.”

 

“Thanks, Papyrus.” She smiled at the small skeleton. 

 

Undyne socked him in the arm. “OI! Don’t leave just as Sir Awesome is about to attack the Fortress of Doom! NOT COOL!”

 

“OH NO! I AM SO SORRY, UNDYNE! YOUR MOM NEEDED REASSURANCE BECAUSE DAD’S CREEPY FOLLOWER SCARED HER SO I CAME OVER TO GIVE HER SOME AND I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE FORTRESS OF DOOM!”

 

“How can you forget! It wasn't even two seconds ago!”

 

“EH…” Papyrus scratched his skull with a gloved hand.

 

Nepthis patted her daughter on the shoulder. “It’s alright, small fry, Papyrus was just helping me out. Besides, that means the Fortress of Doom is undefended.”

 

“WOWIE! UNDYNE, YOUR MOM IS RIGHT! HEY, WAIT! THE FORTRESS OF DOOM IS  _ MY  _ JOB!”

 

Undyne ran off, cackling and Papyrus followed behind, waving his arms frantically to stop Sir Awesome from taking his base. Nepthis gave the strange grey  _ thing _ a suspicious glance and sat back down beside Sans. The small skeleton’s eye sockets had lit up with odd beads of white magic. She could see the inside of his skull and the dirt on his bones.

 

It was kind of creepy.

 

“So, uh, that thing is your dad’s?”

 

The white beads swing to the side before resettling back onto her. “yup.”

 

A long silence. Sans, she guessed they were eyes, swung to watch Papyrus and Undyne playing.

 

“I’ve never heard of a monster that could do that.”

 

“nope.”

 

…………..

 

“So what’s this mysterious dad like?”

 

“he exists.”

 

……………………..

 

Nepthis sighed. “Okay then, why are you so relaxed about Undyne and me now? Yesterday you were pretty high strung.”

 

That got a small reaction, the eyes dimming. “pap talked t’ me n’ dad. dad isn’ happy but pap agreed on a follower n’ i'm here. pap… pap wanted it s'why we’re here.” He gave her a look that clearly stated what  _ his  _ idea about it was.

 

“Well, I’m glad. Undyne wouldn't shut up about Papyrus all yesterday and this morning. If you hadn't been here she may have suplexed a rock.”

 

Sans snorted. “pap was the same. only he woulda cried.” His eyes vanished, sockets black. “and yeh woulda hadda  **b a d  t i m e** .” They fazed into existence again.

 

Nepthis frowned. The kid had some magical chops on him, the sharp crackle of his magic still lingering in the air. 

 

“So did your dad teach you magic?”

 

“nope.”

 

…………

 

“Your mom?”

 

“nope.”

 

………………..

 

“Some unknown monster with a penchant for teaching and a soft spot for kids?”

 

He chuckled. “nope.”

 

“Then what was that laugh for?”

 

He shrugged. “reminded me of someone.” He adjusted himself on the rock, turning so he faced Nepthis completely. “listen’ fish lady i know watch yer doin’ an’ it ain't gonna work. pap n’ me n’ dad are  _ fine _ .”

 

Nepthis smiled. “I can see that but give a little old lady her worries alright? I have to worry about  _ something, _ it’s an old monster pact.”

 

He eyed her suspiciously. “yeh don’  _ look  _ old.”

 

Nepthis snorted. “Kid, I'm older than I look. I knew Gerson back in the day.”

 

“gerson?”

 

“Oh, right, well if you go near the crystal area of Waterfall you can see his shop. He collects stuff from the bottom of the rivers and sells it. He’s really old.” She glanced at Papyrus and Undyne. “It’s actually where Undyne got her new toy.”

 

She saw his eyes light up. “hm.” He turned his back to the wall and slumped over again, eyes trained on the two small monsters playing.

 

Nepthis sighed. This was like pulling teeth. She figured she could spend some time relaxing, maybe Papyrus and Sans would be interested in searching for moss later. She glanced at the small skeleton beside her. Now that she was close she could see the marks on his bones. Scuffs, scrapes, small cracks. He was relatively clean but that could be from living around Waterfall. In fact, she could see some moss growing along his ulna.

 

She glanced at Papyrus, wondering if he was just as dirty. It was difficult to tell from this far, mostly she noted the tattered pants and shirt he wore. They were faded but had clearly been bright at one time. There were several areas that had been clumsily sewn up. Neither child wore shoes though Papyrus had a pair of very red mittens on.

 

She hadn't brought any clothes, not wanting to scare them off. Perhaps next time. Did they even know their sizes? She glanced at the follower, shivering as its blank white eyes stared back. If their dad truly did exist perhaps he knew. The follower hadn't blinked or moved. Did it report back somehow? Could it talk?

 

She averted her eyes, feeling uneasiness crawl down her back. She wasn't so desperate she needed to ask a muddy grey  _ thing _ for answers. It felt about time to have a snack anyways. She pulled out some Sea Tea and fried mushrooms. When cooked they turned a deep burgundy and she hadn't skimped on the butter. She turned to Sans, about to ask if he was hungry. 

 

_ Snooooooore _

 

Heh. How adorable. His eye sockets were closed, head slumped against his chest. She reached out to shake him awake-

 

CRACK!

 

Jumped back with a cry.

 

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!”

 

She tried to calm herself, fins quivering. Her magic arched through her palms, formless and purposeless. The conjured bone was stuck partway into the cave wall, the roiling magic angry and frightened. Nepthis stared. A little bit lower and it would have taken off her hand. 

 

_ So _ not one paranoid brother, but two.

 

She felt the tingle of Undyne’s magic along her sensors and stood quickly. “Undyne! Put that away!”

 

Undyne glared at Papyrus, sharp teeth clenched, her fist surrounding a blue spear of magic. “He ATTACKED you!”

 

Nepthis kneeled, placing her hands on Undyne’s tensed shoulders. “No, small fry, he was just scared. See?” She flipped her wrist. “No damage, didn't even nick me. I’m sure there’s a good reason, okay? So put away your magic and let’s talk. I think it’s about time for a snack, anyways.”

 

Undyne slowly lowered her spear, the magic dissipating. She sniffled. “I-I thought…”

 

“I know, sweetheart. Just… relax okay?”

 

Undyne nodded, face scrunched. She wiped away the tears with a fist and took a deep breath. “You better have a good reason, nerd!”

 

Papyrus simply glared. Nepthis felt he didn't do it often, his face didn't quite look right. “YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH SANS! NO ONE TOUCHES SANS! HE’S TOO DELICATE! I WON’T ALLOW IT!!!” He stomped his foot against the rock with a clatter.

 

Nepthis put up her hands, spreading her webs wide. “Alright, Papyrus. I won’t do it again. I just didn't know, okay? I say it’s time for a snack so why don’t  _ you _ go wake your brother up?”

 

Papyrus eyed her suspiciously but walked towards the somehow still sleeping skeleton. Nepthis patted Undyne on the shoulders. “Feeling better now?”

 

Undyne nodded. “I still don't really get it but… Papyrus is  _ cool _ so… so I’ll forgive him.”

 

“Not something you gotta tell me, small fry.”

 

“RIGHT!” Undyne trotted towards the two brothers. “OI, NERDS!”

 

Nepthis sighed. She was still a little shaky. The conjured bone had dissipated but she swore that feeling of twisting magic still lingered in the air. It was very controlled. An amazing amount of control for such a young monster. She was sure both brothers magic wasn't normal for skeletons either. She rubbed her fins. She could feel a headache coming on already.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow real time updates and hiatuses on my tumblr
> 
> http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	5. Gooptastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed the deadline but my tendinitis flared after writing over 30,000 words on my phone in a few weeks and I only have access to a computer keyboard so often so it's super late :(
> 
> To make up for that I made it an extra long chapter so you meet the Dadster! Yay!

Undyne had stopped before she reached the skeletons, an unsure look on her face. Nepthis approached, curious, before understanding as the hushed (or in the case of Papyrus, slightly quieter) voices of the skeletons could be heard.

 

“Undyne’s Mom was-”

 

A barely intelligible murmur from Sans.

“SANS! You have to take better care of yourself! I-”

 

Another lazy muttering.

 

This time Papyrus glanced over at them. Trying to be subtle and failing horribly. He turned back to Sans, a frustrated look on his face and actually managed to say something quiet enough that Nepthis couldn’t hear. Sans replied and that seemed to be good enough for the tall skeleton because he straightened and faced Undyne with a determined look. 

 

“UNDYNE! YOU CAME TO SAY SOMETHING DIDN’T YOU? SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!”

 

Undyne brightened and Nepthis tried to stifle her smile. “Nothing, ya NERD! I was just… just wanted to say… I’M SORRY!” She stamped her foot on the cave floor, splashing water everywhere.

 

Sans’ weird eye lights focused on Undyne and her daughter fidgeted. “dunno what chyer sayin’ s’rry for-”

 

“SANS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS THIS!” Papyrus actually put up a gloved hand before stepping forward. His gloves went to his hips, his chest puffed out, he raised his head so high it looked to be in danger of falling off. “I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY, UNDYNE! FOR ALMOST SKEWERING ME EVEN THOUGH THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD EVER SKEWER ME BECAUSE I AM AMAZING.”

 

Nepthis stopped her daughter's outburst with a hand on her shoulder and Undyne calmed enough to listen.

 

“AND-” He glanced back at his brothers slumped form. “I APOLOGIZE FOR OVERREACTING.”

 

Nepthis smiled reassuringly. “Apology accepted, Papyrus.”

 

“BUT DON’T THINK THIS MEANS YOU CAN JUST TOUCH SANS ALL WILLY NILLY! HE’S STILL OFF LIMITS!”

 

Sans groaned. “‘paaaaaap.”

 

Papyrus turned to face his brother, mittens on his hips. “YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL, SANS! YOU ARE DEFENSELESS WHEN YOU SLEEP AND...AND…”

 

Sans’ eye lights dimmed to pinpricks and he struggled to stand. “no, no, ‘pap, c’mon don’ cry. i’ll be more careful, ‘kay?”

 

Undyne was panicking, glancing between the brothers, her small hands curled into fists. Nepthis decided to save everyone and stepped forward. Instantly, three sets of eyes were on her and she smiled. “I think it’s time for that break I was hoping to take. Will you boys be joining us?”

 

Papyrus sniffled and wiped his mittens over his eye sockets. Sans, his hands gripping his brother's shoulders, gave her a grateful look over said shoulders and Nepthis nodded slightly back. 

 

“I’m starving! LET’S EAT!” Undyne rushed forward and plopped herself against the wall in a spray of water.

 

“YOU BROUGHT FOOD FOR EVERYONE, UNDYNE’S MOM?”

 

“I brought enough for more than everyone. So eat as much as you’d like.” Papyrus’ eye sockets sent off a few sparkles as he flopped down beside Undyne. Sans followed with a groan and a slump onto the rock. Nepthis distributed the Sea Tea and mushrooms evenly. Papyrus and Sans stared at the Tea with equal looks of bewilderment. They followed Undyne’s lead and unscrewed the caps. Nepthis laughed as Undyne and Papyrus took a swig and Sans sipped. Papyrus’ eyes glittered, Sans scrunched up his face.

 

Papyrus descended onto the mushrooms with ravenous delight. “WOWIE! THESE TASTE AMAZING! DO YOU THINK DAD CAN MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS, SANS?”

 

Sans was somehow eating without opening his mouth. The mushrooms just… disappeared from his hands. “i d’nno ‘pap, y’know how dad is wit’ new stuff.”

 

“WHAT?! You nerds have lived in Waterfall this WHOLE TIME and never had fried mushrooms?!”

 

Papyrus inspected his next one. “IS THERE SOMETHING SPECIAL ABOUT THEM?”

 

“Of course there is! They’re delicious! And Mom makes them THE BEST!”

 

Papyrus turned glittering sockets to Nepthis. “YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE THESE, UNDYNE’S MOM?”

 

“Yes, actually. But they’re not difficult, Papyrus. They’re just Blue Mushrooms fried up.”

 

“WHAT ARE BLUE MUSHROOMS? HOW DO YOU FRY THINGS? CAN I MAKE THEM?”

 

“whoa, ‘pap, calm down. ‘m pretty sure blue ‘shrooms ‘r ‘ose glowing lights at ‘ome.”

 

“YOU CAN EAT THOSE?!”

Undyne shoved her last mushroom into her mouth and chewed, spitting pieces everywhere. “How do you have Blue Mushrooms in your house? Don’t they only grow outside?”

 

Sans stiffened, his lights disappearing to leave black sockets. Nepthis quickly interjected, the crackle of magic tingling through her sensors. “I’m sure Sans means the Blue Mushrooms near the house.”

 

Undyne nodded. “That makes WAY more sense.”

 

Sans clapped a hand across Papyrus’ mouth when his jaw clicked open and his brother glared at him. “SANS! STOP IT!” He reached up and pushed the hand away but Sans gave him a grin and poked his teeth with a phalange. “SANS!” Poke. “SANS!” Poke. “I AM TRYING TO EAT MY SPECIAL MUSHROOM, BROTHER!”

 

Sans put up his hands and leaned back. “don’ wanna mess wit’ the ‘shroom eatin’.”

 

“NYEH! EXACTLY!” Papyrus stuffed the last mushroom into his jaw. Chewing and glaring at his brother, as if daring him to stop him this time.

 

Nepthis finished off her own food and stood, wiping her hands on her pants. “We did come out here to get some collecting done so this will be goodbye for now.”

 

“AWWWWWW!” Undyne pouted, crossing her arms. “But Moooooooom, Papyrus and I were just getting to the good part! Sir Awesome is about to woo the princess!”

 

“Sorry, small fry, but the Capitol Caravan will be coming through any day now and we need to stock up.”

 

Undyne sighed and got to her feet, dragging herself to Nepthis’ side with a massive scowl on her face. 

 

“You know… it would go faster if we had more hands. You might get some play in after we’re done if you two help out.” She smiled inwardly, trying not to give away her plans. Sans, already suspicious, gave her an annoyed glance. Papyrus, on the other hand, looked ecstatic. His eye sockets glowed with light… and, uh, that looked sort of creepy, like he suddenly had googly eyes.

 

“WOWIE! SANS! CAN WE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?” The balls of light with holes rolled around and… ugh… that really was creepy. Were all skeletons this creepy? 

 

Sans shrugged, slumping further against the wall. “whateva ya wan’, bro.”

 

“HOORAY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU ON THIS GATHERING MISSION!” Papyrus leaped up, bones clattering against each other violently. The lights dissipated in a burst of sparks and magic. 

 

Nepthis smiled, rubbing her sensors. “That’s wonderful, we’ll definitely be done in no time with you two helping.”

 

There was a sound. Like sandpaper rubbing together. Both skeletons heads jerked to the follower still lurking in the shadows. Nepthis eyed the grey thing. It was moving of sorts, it’s body wavering and fading. The sound happened again, followed by rapid clicks and… something that buzzed just on the edge of hearing.

 

It was  _ talking. _

 

Undyne had stepped in front of her mother, fists clenched but head held high. Her quivering fins gave away her nerves and Nepthis placed a webbed hand on her shoulder. Papyrus looked troubled, his sockets furrowed so Nepthis assumed it was… bad? 

 

Sans heaved himself up with a grunt. He approached the wavering, white-eyed  _ thing  _ and started talking back to it. His voice was clearer but the sounds still didn’t sound quite right. A vibrating hum, the scrape of claw against stone, clicks and guttural grunts, and underneath a pervading buzzing that set Nepthis’ teeth on edge. The two apparently finished and Sans turned to the two fish monsters.

 

“ah, dad is askin’ fer my help.” He scratched the back of his skull with a scrape. “he’s okay wit’ ‘pap goin’ wit’ you guys, though. jus’ gotta take it wit’ yah.” He pointed to the more solid looking Follower.

 

Papyrus made a bunch of clicking noises. “AND THAT MEANS I CAN HELP YOU, UNDYNE!”

 

Sans held up a hand to his brother. “don’ thank ‘im yet, ‘pap, you heard ‘im.”

 

Papyrus managed to give off rolling his eyes without having eyes to roll. “YES, YES, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HEARD ALL! DO NOT WORRY, SANS, I WILL BE VERY CAREFUL AND FOLLOW ALL OF YOU TWO’S SILLY RULES!”

 

Sans snickered. “yeah, sure, ‘pap. but i gotta get goin’ or dad will get worried. see ya.” He gave a lazy wave and started walking.

 

“HOW RUDE! HE DIDN’T EVEN SAY GOODBYE PROPERLY!”

 

Undyne raised her fist, “who cares, NERD!? This means we can hang out some more!” She pumped it a few times.

Papyrus sparkled. “YOU’RE RIGHT, UNDYNE! SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING EXACTLY?”

 

Nepthis smiled. “Oh, we’re going moss picking. There’s a particular moss that grows in Waterfall, good for burns and aches.”

 

“THEN LET’S GET GOING! THE QUICKER WE DO IT THE FASTER THIS PRINCESS CAN BE WOOED!”

 

“Damn right! Sir Awesome will woo you like you’ve never been wooed before!”

 

“Language, Undyne.”

 

The two took off running, Undyne laughing and trying to jump in every puddle while Papyrus NYEHEHEHED and attempted the same but his bones made it difficult. Nepthis glanced around and furrowed her brow. Sans had vanished but there was no way he had gone out of sight so quickly. He had went straight and straight was… well, straight for a while. The little alcove the skeletons had found was the only curve she knew of. Nepthis sighed, shaking her fins. No matter, she would be able to ask Papyrus about their Dad and living situation without the small, glaring skeleton to stop her. The Follower was oozing forward, it’s body flickering in and out of existence. So far it hadn’t stopped anything… Nepthis didn’t know if it could. She’d find out soon, anyways.

 

“MOM! C’MON!”

 

Nepthis waved at the two impatient children and started towards them. They immediately took off running once more, leaving her in sight but far behind.

 

Undyne knew the spot they were planning on picking moss at so she stopped when the two got there. She was covered in sweat but grinning brightly, the faint glow of the phosphorescent water glinting off her teeth. Papyrus didn't look winded but there was sweat beading on his skull… somehow.

 

“HA! I BEAT YA!”

 

“ONLY BECAUSE YOU KNEW WHERE YOU WERE GOING! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS FORCED TO FOLLOW!”

 

Undyne punched him in the shoulder. “Yer just jeeeeealous.”

 

“I HAVE NOTHING TO BE JEALOUS OF BECAUSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PERFECT IN EVERY WAY.”

 

“Alright, are you two done? I still have to show Papyrus what to pick and how to do it.”

 

“I can do that!”

 

Nepthis ruffled Undyne’s hair. “Ya sure, small fry? You could get a head start on picking the most…”

 

Her daughter wavered, caught between two challenges. Finally, she pointed at Papyrus. “I’m gonna pick more than you, NERD!” And ran off.

 

Papyrus gasped and turned to Nepthis. “HURRY, UNDYNE’S MOM! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT LOSE!”

 

Nepthis grinned. “Alright, Papyrus. And you can call me Nepthis, you know.”

 

“OKAY UNDYNE’S MOM NEPTHIS!”

 

“Uh… No, just… forget that I said it.”

 

“CONSIDER IT FORGOTTEN!” He gave a sloppy salute, mittened hand hitting his skull with a thup.

 

“Okay, Papyrus. So let’s begin the lesson. You see this green moss here?” He leaned so close his forehead almost smacked her pointing finger. “This is the stuff we’re looking for. Now, it has to be just right so first you check the outside. Any brown or grey spots means it’s no good. Now we can lift it up… and nothing is brown or grey underneath. Okay, so this one is good to harvest. You don’t want to take too much so just carefully… peel… some away… aaaand there! All done!”

 

Papyrus was glittering at the chunk of moss in her hands. “CAN- CAN I TRY?”

 

“Of course, silly, that’s the whole point of teaching. So you want to take maybe a quarter. The moss won’t suffer if you take half but it won’t be as lush the next time we need to harvest so we try to avoid that.”

 

He nodded so fast his skull kept wobbling after he was done and mittened hands readjusted it with a scrape. Nepthis winced and looked away. Undyne was enthusiastically ripping moss up, a very scattered pile growing around her.

 

“IS THIS A GOOD PATCH, UNDYNE’S MOM?!”

 

She turned back and smiled at the skeleton. “Hmmmmm…. Yup, looks good to me.”

 

“WOWIE!” He started ripping it ever so carefully and Nepthis snorted.

 

“Papyrus, sweetie, you don’t need to do it  _ that  _ carefully.”

 

“OH OKAY.” He put a little more vigor into it.

 

“So Papyrus, what’s your Dad like?”

 

“DAD IS SUPER SMART! HE IS ALWAYS DOING SCIENCE STUFF BUT I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT HE SAYS. SANS DOES, THOUGH, AND HE HELPS WITH THE SCIENCE!”

 

“Do you and your Dad do anything together?”

 

“OF COURSE! DAD IS EXCELLENT AT PUZZLES AND HE HAS BEEN TEACHING ME HIS SECRETS! WE ARE CURRENTLY WORKING ON A STRANGE CUBE WE FOUND AT THE DUMP!”

 

“Oh? You go to the dump?”

 

“YES! IT IS WHERE ALL THE TREASURE IS! LAST TIME SANS FOUND A SHIRT! AND DAD FOUND A PACKAGE OF WEIRD FOOD! HE WOULDN'T LET US EAT IT UNTIL HE CHECKED IT OUT BUT HE ALWAYS DOES THAT.”

 

“What do you normally eat then?”

 

“SANS FINDS ALL THESE FOODS! I DON’T KNOW HOW OR WHERE BUT YESTERDAY HE BROUGHT THIS APOSTROPHE DOG? AND RUINED HIS WITH KETCHUP BUT IT WASN’T BAD. DAD ALWAYS FORGETS CUZ HE DOESN’T EAT THAT MUCH. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS TAKING CARE OF THOSE TWO!”

 

“I’m sure you do an excellent job, Papyrus.”

 

He puffed himself up with moss in his hands. “NYEH! OF COURSE I DO!”

 

“Is that all you ate yesterday? This… uh, apostrophe dog?”

 

“SANS BROUGHT A RIDICULOUS AMOUNT! I WAS SURE HE WAS JAPING ME BUT HE SAID THEY WERE FOR EATING. I GAVE SOME TO DAD AND HE ATE ONE AND SANS ATE HIS USUAL KETCHUP AND ONE APOSTROPHE DOG SO THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD TO FINISH OFF THE REST OF COURSE!”

 

“And how many was that exactly?”

 

“WELL… NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRIED I COULDN’T EAT ALL TWENTY IN ONE SITTING SO SANS HAD THE BRILLIANT IDEA OF SAVING SOME AND FINISHING THEM OFF LATER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER BACKS DOWN!”

 

“Do you eat anything else? I don’t think an entire diet of um… apostrophe dogs is healthy really.”

 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS WORRIED ABOUT HEALTH! I GET BOTH SANS AND DAD TO DRINK AN ENTIRE LITRE OF MILK EVERY DAY! IT DOESN’T… UH, STAY LONG IN DAD BUT I’M SURE IT’S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS!”

 

“Stay long? He… throws it up?”

 

“EH?! NO! IT SORT OF…” He made some odd gestures with his mittens. “OOZES OUT?”

 

Nepthis tried to imagine this. In theory their Dad was a skeleton…. “What about your Mom? Do you remember her?”

 

Papyrus gave her a  _ look. _ “WE NEVER HAD A MOM. JUST DAD, ME AN’ SANS.”

 

“O...kay. Well, do you have anything other than apostrophe dogs and milk? Maybe someone cooks?”

 

He sparkled and abandoned his current moss project. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE ONLY ONE WHO COOKS BECAUSE I AM THE GREATEST AT COOKING! ALSO SANS FALLS ASLEEP AND BURNS EVERYTHING AND DAD… WELL DAD CAN’T COOK.”

 

“And what do you cook?”

 

“WHATEVER I CAN FIND! A COOK AS GOOD AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN MAKE ANYTHING EDIBLE! JUST LAST WEEK I MADE A ROCK AND STRING SOUP!”

 

“...O-oh? What… what was  _ in  _ that exactly?”

 

“IT WAS AMAZING, UNDYNE’S MOM! I FOUND THESE REALLY COLOURFUL ROCKS AND SOME STRING IN THE DUMP THEN I GOT SOME WATER AND CRUSHED SOME OF THOSE LITTLE PURPLE FLOWERS THAT GROW ON THE CAVE WALLS, YOU KNOW THE ONES, AND THEN I TOOK SOME LEFTOVER APOSTROPHE DOGS FROM WHEN IT WAS SANS TURN TO GET FOOD AND ADDED THOSE! IT WAS VERY DELICIOUS, EVEN SANS HAD AN ENTIRE BOWL!”

 

“Uh…that’s… great, Papyrus. Hey, would you like some cooking lessons sometime? I can teach you how to make those mushrooms you enjoyed so much.”

 

Papyrus sparkled. “OH YES YES YES YES! I’M SURE DAD WILL AGREE AND SANS CAN TASTE TEST LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES!”

 

Nepthis felt more than a little sorry for the smaller skeleton. “So where do you live?”

 

“UH… I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL STRANGERS THAT.”

 

“Then maybe you can do the lessons at my house? Do you think your Dad would agree to that?”

 

‘OF COURSE HE WOULD! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE HE DOES!”

 

“Excellent. Anything you’d like to learn first?”

 

“I THINK MAKING THOSE MUSHROOMS WILL CONVINCE DAD IT’S A GOOD IDEA FOR SURE!”

 

“Heh, alright, I’ll make sure to have plenty on hand for your lesson.”

 

Papyrus squealed and jumped around in a circle, throwing off so many sparks he lit up the cave walls. Unfortunately, also lighting up the Follower sitting and staring in the dark but Nepthis was determined to ignore the creepy thing.

 

“Alright, Papyrus, settle down or you’ll never beat Undyne.”

 

“GASP!” He actually said “gasp” how cute. “YOU ARE RIGHT, UNDYNE’S MOM!” He went back to collecting moss in earnest. Nepthis took this time to do her own work, as Papyrus was definitely doing well on his own. The moss always felt so soft on her scales and she indulged in some pets before ripping pieces off. It didn’t glow on it’s own but when added to the special phosphorous water of Waterfall it would flare bright enough to use as a temporary lamp. A weird greenish lamp with pieces of moss floating around but good enough if you needed light. 

 

SKRTCH CLICK CLICK CRACK BZZZZZZZZ

 

She jumped and the floor began trembling. What-? Papyrus was staring at the Follower with wide sockets as it screeched more of it’s odd disjointed language. The stone was rumbling? Nepthis staggered to her feet.

 

“UNDYNE!” Her daughter tripped, sprawling across the shaking floor. “UNDYNE!” She managed to stumble to her and picked her up. Wide, frightened yellow eyes stared up. “It’s okay, it’s okay, just an earthquake, it’s alright, okay-” There were no good places to hide, really, but the loud cracks from above them didn’t sound very good.

 

Papyrus was still staring at the Follower and Nepthis scooped him up before falling against the rock wall, managing to find a tiny indent in the wall. Better than nothing. The Follower was still screaming and scratching, body wavering, peeling apart and reforming. Pieces of the cave ceiling began to fall and it dissipated when a particularly large rock went through it’s body. Nepthis huddled over the two children, wincing as small rocks peppered her fins and shoulders.

 

Her sensors prickled, the tang of magic grew heavy, and bones erupted from the rock, forming a dome around them. She blinked, off kilter from the trembling and the roil of magic. She glanced down and saw the determined jut of Papyrus’ jaw before the shaking stopped. She paused, waiting. A few rocks clicked their way down the walls. The bones dissipated in violent curls of visible magic and Papyrus squirmed out of her hold, bolting deeper into the caves.

 

“PAPYRUS!” She checked Undyne (still awake but disoriented) and took off after the skeleton. He was fast but she could follow the echo of his feet on the stone. The damage was heavier the closer they came to wherever he was going and she was forced to jump over some boulders taller than she was. She adjusted Undyne over her shoulder instead of under her arm and continued following the clack of bone on stone.

 

She turned a corner and the sound cut off. Fortunately, she could see Papyrus and she ran up to him. He was staring at a massive cave in, water splittering and splashing down the new blockage.

 

“Papyrus?”

 

He turned, glowing white tears filling his sockets and running down his jaw before dissipating. “THIS IS WHERE BROTHER AND DAD WERE! DAD WAS… DAD WAS SCREAMING AT SANS TO RUN BUT-” He sobbed and rushed forward to hug her shirt and bury his skull in the fabric. Undyne twisted on her shoulder and glared at the cave in. Nepthis patted the small skeleton on the shoulder blade. If the destruction on the way here was any indication, the entire cave system probably collapsed. There was very little chance of any monster surviving that kind of damage. She had to report the cave in to the King soon to tally up missing monsters and work on excavating the area. She rubbed the small skeletons shoulder blade through the thin fabric of his shirt. That… could wait for a bit.

 

Click click click

 

“‘p-’pap?”

 

Papyrus gasped and whipped around. “SANS???!!!”

 

A small skeleton staggered from the shadow of the cave in, sweat beading on his skull, sockets empty. Papyrus rushed to his brother, catching him just as his knees gave out. “SANS! I’M SO HAPPY YOU’RE OKAY! I-I HEARD DAD YELLING AT YOU AND I THOUGHT-”

“heh, dad forced me to leave. ow.” He clutched at his chest, his fingers curling around his sternum. Yup, skeletons were still creepy.

 

“WHAT?! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT RIGHT AWAY! YOU KNOW YOU’RE FRAGILE! AND-” He glanced at the rubble. “AND YOU HAVE TO BE MORE CAREFUL!”

 

“heh, ‘pap, yer so cool.” Papyrus helped him sit and Nepthis approached the brothers. She dropped Undyne onto the floor and her daughter immediately pointed an accusing finger at Sans.

 

“YOU IDIOT! Making everyone think you’re DEAD! What kind of uncool monster DOES THAT?”

 

Sans winked. “this monster does.”

 

Undyne spluttered. “WHAT?! THAT’S NOT EVEN AN ANSWER!”

 

Sans laughed, phalanges digging into the spaces between his ribs as he winced. “tsk, ow.” He rubbed the fabric covered bone. “dad threw me pretty hard. never seen him grab a soul so tight. ow.” 

 

“OF COURSE HE DID SINCE YOU WOULDN’T LEAVE EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE IN DANGER!” 

 

Nepthis glanced at the rubble. “Sans, does that mean your Dad is still in there?”

 

He looked up at her, tiny flickering lights managing to manifest in his sockets. “yeh. dunno if he, uh, gooped it before it all came down.”

 

“Gooped?”

 

“yeh it’s… uh...he gets all… goopy?” His fingers twitched in the air. “well, he usually can… do it pretty fast but, uh, he was a little busy with me.” He grimaced, sockets going dark.

 

Papyrus patted his shoulder blade with a mitten. “I’M SURE DAD IS FINE, SANS.”

 

Nepthis could almost see the flinch. “uh... yeah, he’s probly fine.”

 

She eyed the massive pile of rocks. No matter what kind of weird powers the children ascribed to their Dad it was highly unlikely any monster had survived. “Well, if you boys want my door is always open.”

 

Undyne nodded, arms crossed. “YEAH, NERDS!”

 

Nepthis heard Papyrus’ jaw click to answer before an odd, slucking sound started up. Papyrus and Sans both turned to the pile of boulders, almost anticipatory. There was a feeling gathering in the air, making every spine and fin Nepthis had stand on end. Undyne sidled closer and gripped her hand tight. Nepthis squeezed and started gathering her own magic, tendrils dancing through her fingers. The magic felt like sandpaper and she shivered, the odd sucking sounds getting louder… and closer…

 

A small rock shifted, fell, and clattered down the pile of rubble to land with a splash in a growing puddle of water. Something black, darker than black, oozed from the hole, dripping onto the rocks below. Nepthis pulled Undyne behind her and shifted her stance so she was partially protecting the skeleton brothers as well. The substance flowed like tar, thick and sticky, pooling onto the cave floor. Papyrus helped his brother up and Nepthis shot them a glance.

 

They were heading towards it!

 

“Sans! Papyrus! What are you doing?!”

 

Sans gave them a half wave over his shoulder and Papyrus, hands occupied with keeping his brother upright, shot Nepthis and Undyne a broad smile. The ooze had ended its traverse through the cracks and cliffs of the boulders and was…  _ growing.  _ Nepthis formed a spear of blue light in her hand, her own crackle of magic fighting against the rough, constant buzz of the foreign stuff. The black void bubbled and dripped, swelling and gathering, the puddle slowly shrinking beneath it. 

 

Whatever manner of creature it was, it wouldn’t get past Nepthis. She would send Undyne ahead if needed.

 

The two brothers had halted a few metres before the towering tar. The buzzing, sandpaper magic flared and Nepthis jerked involuntarily. White… something? A ghost? Some odd magic? Gathered near the tar and formed…

 

What?

 

“DAD!”

 

“dad!”

 

The skeletons lunged forward, Sans sort of falling into the creatures dribbling body. Papyrus sank into the ooze. It was… it was  _ leaking into them. _ Nepthis could see part of Sans ribcage through his thin shirt and the black goop was dribbling  _ over  _ his bones and… eugh, dripping onto the cave floor below. Papyrus’ arms had completely sunk into the thing and his skull was quickly becoming engulfed as it oozed.

 

The things odd white hands with holes in the palms patted both skeletons shoulder blades, two more swirling into view above those. The vaguely skull shaped head with massive cracks and and a crescent eye turned to look at the two astounded fish monsters. The sound of vibrato buzzing and clicking clacking sounds emanated from… it? The second set of hands molded into impossible shapes as the sounds went on and Nepthis could only stare incomprehensibly. 

 

“NO! DAD!” Papyrus pulled his head from the… body, eye sockets and jaw dribbling tar. “THESE ARE THE MONSTERS I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT! THAT’S UNDYNE!” His dripping arm slucked from the ooze to point at them. “AND THAT’S UNDYNE’S MOM! SHE PROMISED ME SOME COOKING LESSONS!”

 

“that sounds great, bro.” Sans didn’t even bother lifting his head from where the goop had half consumed it. Tar dribbled from between his teeth and pitter pattered onto the floor. “you betta be carpful you don’ getchyer self in a fishy situation, though.”

 

Papyrus shrieked, “SANS NO!!!!!”

 

“sans yes.” He lifted an arm lazily and one of the strange white hands manifested in front of his. He gave it a lazy high five and the hand dissipated.

 

Papyrus pulled himself fully from the towering ooze monster and clapped dripping mittens to his skull. “OH NO! I WAS SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU I DIDN’T DO A PROPER INTRODUCTION!” He ran a mitten over each arm and the goop sloughed off easily, leaving no trace as it glopped onto the floor and began inching towards the main body. He trotted over to the two fish monsters with a bright grin, still oozing from his jaw and eye sockets. “UNDYNE, UNDYNE’S MOM, THIS IS MY DAD!” He swept an arm out to point at the creature still slowly sucking Sans in. One of the hands waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask me questions and read real time updates on my tumblr!
> 
> http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	6. NAAAWWWWW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More goopy dad, more lazy Sans, and oblivious Papyrus.

Nepthis raised her hand hesitantly and gave a small wave back. Undyne didn’t even bother, just gaping at the scene before her.

 

Papyrus squealed, sparks drifting around him, highlighting the still dripping ooze from his face. “NOW THAT WE ALL KNOW EACH OTHER!” He turned to his dad. “DAD! UNDYNE’S MOM OFFERED ME COOKING LESSONS AT HER HOUSE!”

 

Sans was more than partially buried in the slime now, only one eye socket still free and steadily leaking tar. He still managed a small twitch at Papyrus’ words and his eye lights stuttered upwards. Nepthis shuddered as the white face of their Dad shifted, rippling into a frown. It looked like a horrifying mask, the shape was vaguely skull-like but the mouth was just a black slash, barely distinguishable from the various cracks and the two black voids that served as eyes.

 

More white hands appeared and began glooping into strange symbols. Some looked hand-ish while others were baffling. A vaguely skull shape with two strikes beneath it? A stick of some sort with a rectangle attached? An odd looking star? The sounds produced did nothing to help her confusion, the subsonic buzzing was nigh painful for her sensors and the sandpaper sounds coupled with the clicking and clacking? She rubbed her fins, flattening them down, muffling the vibrations at least a little. The nightmare-ish Father appeared to be getting quite agitated, more hands appearing and forming into symbols so fast they splattered all over the cavern floor. Papyrus was speaking back, his voice high and sharp, every click clattering like metal on rock. He, at least, seemed to have a more tolerable… accent, his buzzing was less subsonic and more like a very annoying swarm of bees.

 

Sans pulled an arm from his Dad’s body, splutting goop all over, and his magic  _ crackled _ . Bright blue sparks fizzed in the air, bouncing against the slime and sinking into it with puffs of magic. The tar shuddered and rippled around each magical mote, and the hands stilled mid reformation, dribbling white with small pluts on the floor. The face turned to stare at Sans and gave a sandpaper buzz. All of the hands formed into… a hand holding something, probably a writing utensil if Nepthis remembered the monsters she had met with proper hands.

 

“dad, ‘pap.” Sans’ one visible eyelight shifted to each monster. “shut up.” Papyrus clicked his jaw open and Sans put up his goop covered hand. “seriously. jus’ lissen. dad, ‘pap wants these lessons. give ‘im a follower or somethin’ but so far…” His eyelight tracked towards the two fish monsters. “so far they… they don’ seem so bad.” Papyrus puffed up but Sans shifted towards him again. “‘pap stop bein’ stubborn ‘bout safety. ‘course dad wouldn’ want you alone… i don’ want you alone. jus’ take the rules, kay?”

 

Papyrus sighed. “I KNOW I’M SORRY. I JUST… I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND… YOU TWO NEVER SEEM TO THINK THAT I’M STRONG ENOUGH! IT’S REALLY FRUSTRATING SOMETIMES! BUT I KNOW YOU CAN SEE MORE THAN I CAN SO… I’M SORRY.  _ BUT  _ I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, WANT THESE LESSONS! PLEEEEEEEASE, DAD?”

 

The goop trembled and buzzed and hands formed… a mailbox? A bunch of mailboxes. That was… odd. The blank, black holes with the cracks stared at Nepthis and she had to fight to keep her magic from flaring in response. Their Dad hissed and clicked, hands forming more hands and a… face and something that looked like a round tree? It seemed to be good because Papyrus was immediately jumping up and down, squealing and spitting tar all over. Nepthis pulled Undyne away from a blob of it that barely missed her feet.

 

“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU-” Click click buzz “I’LL MAKE SURE I COOK SOMETHING AS SOON AS I AM DONE LEARNING!” Buzz click clack.

 

Sans patted the goop, hand coming off with strings of slime. “now that ‘s all good ‘m gonna take a nap. bein’ tossed ‘round by yer soul is tirin’” He slumped further into the dribbling mass. White hands formed in mid air and picked him up by the ribs. They slid him up, his head and half his body still sucked inside his Father, slime glopping and rippling from the movement. The hands settled him against what was probably the vague area of a chest and more formed to grasp beneath his legs and against his back. There was a lot, they weren’t very large. Sans simply slumped further, slime swallowing his form so a single dripping arm and leg could be seen.

 

Nepthis swallowed and gathered her courage. “Uh… is… is that... normal?” She pointed at what she could see of Sans.

 

The Dad clicked and buzzed, new hands popping into existence and forming more strange symbols. Papyrus, finished jumping around, took it upon himself to translate. “OF COURSE IT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL AND SAFE! HOW ELSE WOULD YOU... TAKE A BREAK?”

 

Nepthis blinked. “Uh… what?”

 

“YOU KNOW THAT THING THAT MONSTERS DO WHERE THEY DON’T MOVE FOR A LONG TIME AND SOMETIMES MAKE NOISES?”

 

The goop monster made more buzzing and clicking, hands forming a cartoon tear more hands and another stick but with a triangle instead of a rectangle.

 

“YEAH! SLEEP! THAT’S WHAT I MEAN!”

 

“That’s… I know what sleeping is, Papyrus, I was just… wondering about him being… smothered.” She eyed the goop monster, wondering if it would be offended.

 

“WHAT? WHY WOULD THAT HAPPEN?! SANS IS JUST SLEEPING! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN’T DO IT VERY OFTEN BUT SANS LOVES TO SLEEP! THE LAZYBONES!”

 

“Maybe we’re having some sort of communication failure here?” Nepthis rubbed between her eyes. “Does Sans ever sleep on a bed?”

 

“WHAT’S A… BED? WHY WOULD YOU SLEEP THERE? IT SOUNDS UNCOMFORTABLE! DAD IS MUCH NICER TO SLEEP IN!” He gave Nepthis a proud nod, only a small bit of slime dribbling from his sockets. 

 

“I… uh… okay. How long have you slept… in… him?”

 

“I… DON’T KNOW?” He turned to his Dad and the cracked face shifted into a wide smile, cracks widening. The drooping eye opened a tad while the other black void grew almost comically larger. A quick, stuttering series of clicking and scraping and hands forming symbols so fast they melted together in a messy amalgamation of nonsense happened. When it was over, Papyrus turned back, eyes sparkling. “DAD SAYS WE’VE ALWAYS SLEPT LIKE THAT! HE THOUGHT WE WERE ADORABLE AS BABYBONES AND LOVED TO SNUGGLE AND CHEW ON HIS HANDS!”

 

The goop trembled and two hands manifested on either side of the white face, placing themselves over the features… which didn’t actually cover much as the holes were quite large. Nepthis supposed this was a happy gesture?

 

“That’s…. Interesting. Well, uh… now that you’re Dad and brother are safe Undyne and I really have to go collect the moss and head home.”

 

“OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT WE WERE DOING A MISSION! I CAN HELP, UNDYNE’S MOM!”

 

“No, no, that’s quite alright, Papyrus. You stay here with your family.”

 

“ALRIGHT, IF YOU SAY SO. WILL YOU BE BACK TOMORROW?”

 

“Um… I’m not… sure. The Capitol Caravan could be coming at any time but I’m sure we’ll see you soon, okay?”

 

“OKAY! NEXT TIME I’LL BRING  _ MY  _ ACTION FIGURES!” He ran to his Dad and still engulfed brother. A hand appeared just at the right height for him to grab it and he did, phalanges curling through the hole in the palm. “BYE UNDYNE AND UNDYNE’S MOM!” He waved with his entire body while a single white hand waved much more sedately beside him.

 

Nepthis grabbed Undyne’s shoulder and led her away from the cave in and the skeleton brothers. She could feel her daughter trembling under her hand but fought off her protective instincts until they were a suitable distance away. When the rocks and rubble from the odd earthquake were far behind and the cavern once again shone with phosphorous water she stopped, turned undyne around and knelt in front of her.

 

Two wide yellow eyes stared back, sharp teeth gripping her bottom lip as her chin quivered. Nepthis brushed the tears away with her thumbs. “Sweetheart, it’s okay. I know that was scary but you were so brave.” She wrapped her daughter in a hug, steadying shaking shoulders.

 

“Wh-what kind of monster w-w-was that?”

 

‘I… I don’t know, tiny fish.”

 

“He… he  _ felt  _ wrong.”

 

She ran her webbed hands up and down Undyne’s back, avoiding the spines along her sides. “I know, tiny fish, I know.” The shaking stopped and Nepthis pulled back. Undyne wiped her eyes with her palms and sniffed. “Do you still want to hang out with Papyrus? I understand if you don’t.”

 

Undyne took a shaky breath. “YES. Because… because he doesn’t know what a bed is and he can’t wrestle and he doesn’t know what to eat and… and… I still wanna be friends. But… can we wait a… few days? Before… going back?”

 

“Of course, little fish. I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to.”

 

“Kay.”

 

Nepthis stood and reoriented herself. If they went this way they’d reach the moss they had been picking. Despite all that had happened, she still had a family to provide for and all that work wouldn’t be wasted on her watch. Undyne grabbed her hand again and they began to walk.

 

“Mom?”

 

Nepthis paused in inspecting a rock formation, wondering if this was the right way. “Hm?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

She smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. “No problem, small fry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow real time updates and ask me questions on my tumblr:
> 
> http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	7. The Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble afoot.

It was days after Nepthis’ visit before Gerson saw a hint of the skeleton's she had mentioned. Well, more than a hint. It had been a slow day. His diving done the day before he had opened up shop and was polishing some of the silverware he had recovered. They were quite fancy pieces and he had found almost an entire set at the bottom of the river. Tarnished and slightly dented but still serviceable. He had a few customers that would enjoy such pieces and he made plans to visit them on a day off. There was clicking and the light splashing of water disturbed. He glanced up, his usual greeting and wide smile ready for action. 

 

And faltered.

 

A small skeleton child stood in his shop. Dressed in rags and looking rather unkempt. Two dots of light stared suspiciously from the black sockets, feet prepped to make a quick escape. 

 

Gerson recovered quickly and smiled once more. “Wah ha ha, gave me a bit of a scare, young ‘un! What can I do for you today?”

 

The skeleton moved further into the shop, still eyeing Gerson but obviously something was outweighing his reluctance. 

 

“i need a gift. for m’ bro.”

 

“Ah, what kind of gift? What does he like?”

 

The skeleton scratched at some moss on his ulna and the eyelights flickered. “i ‘unno. lots o’ things.”

 

Gerson laughed. “Well, feel free to take a look-see and when you find a gift bring it up here.”

 

“‘kay.” He sidled by Gerson’s counter and started eyeing the shelves of trinkets. Gerson took this time to eye the child himself. He had been worried from Nepthis’ description and clearly there was some truth there. The clothes he wore had been badly mended and were so thin they were almost see through. The bones were marked up, clearly hadn’t had a proper cleaning in a while… especially when you considered the moss clinging to his ulna and barely seen on his fibula beneath the tattered shorts.

 

“So, kid, I didn't know there were skeleton monsters in Waterfall. How many of you are there, hm?”

 

The skeleton stilled and his head and lights swung to face the shopkeeper. “jus’ me n’ ‘pap.”

 

“Oh? Is Pap your father than?”

 

“m’ brother.”

 

“You don’t say! The same one you’re getting the present for I reckon!”

 

The skeleton nodded.

 

“So you’ve been adopted into a family? You look a little young to be out all alone!”

 

The eye lights flickered and the child turned back towards the shelves. “no.”

 

Gerson waited for more and sighed when the skeleton simply returned to browsing. It was a rare day a child could stand long silences. Or even keep such a tight reign on words. Now the novelty of skeletons in Waterfall was waning and the question of  _ who  _ they were and where they had come from was rising. He would have to ask Nepthis if she had any more information when he saw her next. She hadn't been by in a few days, probably because the Capitol Caravan had shown up.

 

“i wan’ this.” 

 

Gerson looked at the fabric laying on the counter and grinned. “Wah ha ha, that’s a good present, kiddo!”

 

The skeleton looked like he was trying to figure out if Gerson was mocking him or not. 

“Three gold, kid.”

 

The skeleton reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out three dented, moss covered, dirty gold pieces and placed them on the counter. Gerson swiped them up and smiled. “Have a good day, kiddo! And good luck with the present!”

 

The child nabbed the piece of clothing and walked as fast as he could without looking like he was running. Gerson shook his head. Youth. He picked up his polishing cloth and the silver creamer and returned to polishing.

 

Nepthis, meanwhile, was busy in the caverns of Waterfall directing workers and marking off sheets of paper the Royal Census office had handed her. The group of scientists the Royal Scientist had deigned to give them were working on figuring out the cause of the cave in. Various workers from Snowdin and Waterfall were carefully moving rocks to clear it. Nepthis had gone to the King and the smug bastard had appointed  _ her  _ the supervisor. Asshole. He had  _ that face _ on when he did it, too. 

 

Lesser Dog barked as he returned from the deeper caves. His armour clattered as he halted before Nepthis, tail wagging at supersonic speeds. Nepthis gave him a pat and he wuffed then handed her a moderately smudged piece of paper. The Dogi weren't the best at keeping paper dry or remembering long strings of instructions but their noses were impeccable and most denizens were friendly towards them. Nepthis pulled up the list and compared it to their own. Several shaky check marks ran along the names and she made her own efficient marks on her master list. She flipped through the paperwork and handed Lesser Dog another list. He barked and bounded away.

 

So far only a few Waterfall monsters were missing. Most of the less friendly type so it was hard to tell if they were truly dusted or hiding. Nepthis had checked the list twice and didn’t see a Sans or Papyrus… or whatever their Dad was. The names were all familiar to her which meant no one knew about the odd family. Where did they even live? How had they survived for so long?

 

One of the scientists bumped against her and muttered an apology before fiddling with the electronic object in their hand. Nepthis stepped out of the way and flipped through the pages once more. Undyne was being looked after by Gerson who had agreed to monstersitting duty. So far no one had reported strange eldritch abominations or skeletons so she could assume the brothers and their Dad were avoiding the area.

 

Nepthis yelled at Doggo, who was taking a break to smoke a dog treat, and stomped around the rubble. The bigger boulders had been removed mostly and the scientists were beginning to crawl their way to the other side, the suicidal weirdos. 

 

“Oi! Leader! Boss! Whatever! C’mere!”

 

In fact they appeared to be calling for her. Nepthis sighed, Rolling the pile of paperwork and stuffing it into her pocket. Her scales and webbed hands and feet gave her better purchase on the slippery rocks. The diverted water splished over her hands and spotted her clothes as she heaved herself over the wall and through the cleared area.

 

Several of the scientists were huddled around a wall at the far end of the cave in, a couple had mysterious electronics and were walking back and forth over several spots. The rubble hadn’t been cleared on this side yet so she almost slipped on loose rocks and kicked a few down the incline. 

 

“Shit.” Nepthis fell onto her ass and winced as the water soaked through immediately. Rocks pitter pattered down, clattering against the floor. It caught the scientists attention and one of the object heads waved at her. 

 

“Leader! Leader! It’s fascinating! You must see!”

 

The odd circle floating above his body flickered with green magic. A Loox almost drowning in a lab coat nudged him and he turned back to commiserate over electronics. Nepthis muttered curses as she slid the rest of the way down on her butt. She would need new pants after this.

 

She finally made it to the cave floor and peered around a massive boulder. A small spider monster squeaked and grasped her wrist with three of its clawed hands. The coarse hair against her scales made her shudder and she flattened her fins. The spider led her to the object head and loox, squeaking in a voice so small it was barely audible. The loox waved absently and the spider skittered off, lab coat slithering on the floor.

 

“What did you find?” Nepthis peered over the loox and looked at the handheld machines. Incomprehensible.

 

“It’s fascinating. Completely nonsensical.” The object head waved his arms around, the sleeves of his lab coat almost whacking Nepthis in the face. “Magic. A collection. But of no type ever seen.” His circle sparked and swirled.

 

The loox waved one of the boxes, eye flashing excitedly. “The magic resonator picked up a large collection of energy but when we tried to pinpoint the source or even the type the resonator spit out the oddest readings.”

 

“No type ever seen. So strange. A void. A glitch.”

 

“We even tried some of our own magic and it just… ate it. Disappeared into it without a trace.”

 

“Can’t be seen. Can’t be felt. Yet there all the same.”

 

Nepthis peered at the area they were gesturing at. Indeed, there didn't appear to be anything. But… not many monsters were sensors as good as her. She glanced at the loox. 

 

“I am a high level sensor, I could see what I can feel?”

 

The object head flashed with green magic. “Oh wonderful! Yes! Do go ahead!”

 

She breathed in. And flared all of the spines on her sides. She pulled the streams of cold blue up and up into each organ. The spots began to shine, from her ankles creeping up her spine. Between the flared spines wisps of blue formed and dissipated. The creeping crawling feeling of magic tingled up to the top of her head, and she breathed out blue smoke. 

 

There was void. The air in front of her did not exist. It buzzed subsonically, vibrating through her fins. Light bent and vanished, swallowing and eating, consuming. The space behind glitched in and out of reality through the nothingness. The tips of her fingers tingled, the buzzing vibrating inside her bones.

 

She snapped the streams shut, folding her spines violently. She closed her eyes and took shuddering breaths, trying to banish the thought of  _ that  _ before her. Invisible yet  _ there _ . She gathered her courage and opened her eyes to two excited scientist practically humming with excitement.

 

“Well? What is it?”

 

Nepthis hazarded a glance at the void. Of course, nothing was there now but she could almost taste it. “It… I've never seen anything like that. It’s a void, a nothingness, it doesn’t… belong.”

 

The loox adjusted some knobs on the machine and muttered. “Interesting, interesting.”

 

The object head waved a hand right where the void would be if it was visible. “Ah, still nothing. No magic.”

 

Nepthis shuddered and left them to their crazy, weird science things. She had recognized that buzzing, that feeling of  _ wrong. _ The skeleton's Dad’s magic had the same vibration, the same crawly, sticky feeling. The fact that a… void like that had the same signature as whatever their Dad was…. Well, it didn't bode well.

 

Perhaps it was time to pay them another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow my tumblr for updates and ask questions:
> 
> Http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	8. Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was 2,000 words into this chapter and realized I hadn't even gotten into the babybones stuff. I could have been mean and just left it at that... but I'm not That Evil. So I wrote almost 3,000 extra words to continue the plot.
> 
> So, uh, enjoy your extra long chapter?

The rock fall clearout had proven fruitless and informative at the same time. The scientists had been disappointed as the strange void magic dissipated several hours later. They had attempted to drag Nepthis into their tests a few time but a hardened glare had sent them scurrying. All of the practice with her daughter had really paid off. Eventually, the rock cleared as best they could, all of the Dogi reporting back with no missing monsters, and the odd magic gone, the scientists had grudgingly taken their instruments and readouts back to The Lab. Nepthis was glad to see them go and had shoved her clipboard at the nearest chest and fled the scene as quick as she could.

 

Damn Asgore and his stupid kingness. Why, she remembered when he had been a mere teenager, fumbling and blushing every time he tried to speak to girls. The nerve. She let out most of her frustration on the walk back to Gerson’s, not wanting to be in a bad mood for Undyne. It was strangely satisfying to kick rocks into the river.

 

Undyne greeted her outside the old turtle monster’s shop with a screech and a flying hug.

 

“MOM! MOM! YOU’RE BACK!”

 

Nepthis laughed. “Sure am, small fry. Were you good for Gerson?”

 

Undyne gave her a giant grin. “Yuh huh!”

 

“Hmmmmm. I dunno if I believe that.”

 

“Ugh! Mooooom! I was AWESOME!”

 

“Alright, alright. I believe you. Extra dessert for tonight.”

 

Undyne pumped both fists into the air. “YES!”

 

“Now stay out here while I have a chat and we can head home.”

 

“‘Kay!” Undyne flopped back onto her bum and continued whatever odd game she had been playing before Nepthis showed up. 

 

Nepthis entered the shop and gave Gerson a wave. 

 

“Wah Hah Hah! Back already I see!”

 

“Ugh, you mean not soon enough. I swear the Royal Scientist hires the most obsessed monsters.”

 

Gerson snorted. “Wouldn’t surprise me one bit. Off his rocker, that one.”

 

“I’ll bet it’s rubbing off on Asgore, too.”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Missy, Asgore knew what he was doing when he put you in charge.”

 

“Oh he knew alright. Knew he was putting me through torture.”

 

“That too.”

 

“Well, anyways, the scientists took all their incomprehensible babble back to The Lab but as far as I could tell they didn't know what caused the cave in.”

 

Gerson eyed her. “But you have your suspicions.”

 

“Yeah… I do. And… well, you remember those skeleton’s I told you about?”

 

“Oh, yes! One of them came in today!”

 

“What?! Which one?”

 

“‘Bout ye high, two eye lights, sort of rounded skull.”

 

“That must have been Sans. What was he doing?”

 

“Buyin’ something. For his brother he said. Suspicious little chap.” He sighed. “I can see where your worry comes from.”

 

Undyne nodded. “Well, it gets worse.” She rubbed her palms against her face. “I met… their Dad a while ago now. He… or it… I dunno, but it’s not…  _ right.  _ And this weird magic I sensed around him? It was on the other side of that cave in.”

 

“You think the Dad had something to do with it?”

 

“I dunno… it seems likely. But I still don’t know anything about the entire family. Just one big… mystery.” She flung out her hands.

 

Gerson nodded. “They do seem to like you at least a little.”

 

“I think that’s just because Papyrus likes Undyne and the others sort of follow.”

 

“Still, it’s clearly more than anyone else has.” He gave her a stern look over his monocle. “I know you worry and I can tell you’ve been worrying over these children.”

 

Nepthis snorted. “Yeah, I… I just can’t stand to see kids so…” she waggled her fingers, frustrated.

 

Gerson nodded. “I know. So do I.”

 

“And the  _ things  _ they tell me! It’s just… it’s painting a very disturbing picture and… I  _ want  _ to help but are they going to let me? Should they be kept with their Dad? What  _ is  _ their Dad? And… So on.” She sighed. “Sorry, I’m ranting a bit.”

 

Gerson put a wrinkled, leathery hand on her shoulder. “Nepthis. The entire time I’ve known you, you always wanted to do the right thing and did all you could to accomplish that. I can see you’re taking on these two boys and maybe their entire family, Dad included, and I will support that. Just… be careful. You can be a little reckless.”

 

She gave him a tired smile. “At least I won’t be tossing boulders at houses anytime soon.”

 

“Wah Hah Hah! The look on Sinder’s face  _ was  _ priceless, though!”

 

“I don’t think anyone expected Morgen to  _ actually _ do it.”

 

Gerson chuckled. “Except for us, who knew the crazy bastard.”

 

Nepthis punched his shoulder. “Oi, that’s my husband you’re talking about there.”

 

Gerson whacked at her arm. “Come now, he had the worst nicknames for himself! Crazy Bastard is at least better than “ Ultimate Spear Throwing HyperGod.””

 

Nepthis snorted. “No, I think the worst was “Lickable Eightpack of Burning Love.””

 

“Wah Hah Hah! He always thought up the best ones when he was drunk out of his mind!”

 

Nepthis sighed and straightened off the counter. “I should probably go before Undyne decides to throw rocks at houses, actually.”

 

“She really does take after her old man.”

 

She smiled. “Yeah, she does.”

 

“Soon they’ll be calling her Crazy Bitch!”

 

“Gerson!” Nepthis smacked his shell. “That’s my daughter! If anything she’ll be called Spear Wielding Maniac!”

 

They both broke down into laughter and Nepthis waved a goodbye while snorting and trying to regain control. Undyne glanced up as she left the shop and Nepthis swallowed her mirth.

 

“A-alright, kiddo, y-y… snrk.. You got everything?”

 

“YEAH! Let’s go! I wanna eat as fast I can for DOUBLE DESSERT!”

 

“Don’t… pfft, don’t break anything. C’mon.” Nepthis began the walk home with a literally bouncing Undyne. 

 

It was much later, after the cracked and chipped dishes had been put away and Undyne was on her second helping of pudding before Nepthis took a breath and asked:

 

“So, kiddo, you think you’re up for visiting Papyrus soon?”

 

Undyne paused, spoon halfway to her mouth. She frowned and clinked it back into the bowl. “I… I dunno… I really like Papyrus. He’s super cool. But…” She looked away, fingers clenching on the utensil.

 

“Hey, hey, small fry, I know. Their Dad is kind of creepy.”

 

“An’... an’ Sans is always glaring. Like he expects me to… to hurt Papyrus! But I would never do that!” 

 

“Well, maybe he just doesn't know that yet. He and his Dad did seem pretty paranoid.”

 

Undyne took a big heaping spoonful of pudding and muttered sulkily, “poor Papyrus.”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

 

Undyne mumbled something around the pudding.

 

“What about if we went to visit and if their Dad was there we left? We can use gathering more food as an excuse.”

 

Undyne scrunched her face. “But… isn't that sort of like lying?”

 

Nepthis waved a hand. “Eh… more tactical elimination. How about this; Both the boys need new clothes, right?”

 

Undyne nodded, stuffing another spoonful of pudding in her mouth.

 

“So how about we go through your closet and pick out stuff you don’t need. We’ll make a trip to give it to them. And if their Dad is there, we leave. If not, you can play with Papyrus. Okay?”

 

Undyne thought it over, stirring the remaining pudding. “‘Kay. And I'll make sure Papyrus gets the COOLEST stuff!”

 

“That’s the spirit!”

 

It was only when they were halfway to the spot they had met the boys twice AND it was the next day that Nepthis realized they may not even be there. Fortunately, today was their lucky day and as the two turned the corner they saw Papyrus hunched over.

 

“OI, NERD!”

 

The skeleton jerked, head whipping up so fast Nepthis was afraid it would just fly off. 

 

“UNDYNE! YOU CAME BACK! SANS AND DAD SAID YOU WOULDN’T BUT I CAME EVERY DAY JUST IN CASE AND YOU  _ DID!” _

 

Ooh, Nepthis winced. Right in the conscience. She dropped the pack full of clothes on the rock as the two children swung each other around in gripping hugs. 

 

“Papyrus! I brought the COOLEST clothes!”

 

“FOR DRESS UP? I LOVE DRESS UP!”

 

“No, stupid! For you!”

 

Undyne grabbed his gloved hand and dragged him towards the dropped pack. Nepthis opened the top and smiled at the children. Papyrus looked confused.

 

“FOR ME? WHY?”

 

“‘Cuz everyone needs cool clothes!”

 

He still looked a little uncomfortable and Nepthis placed a hand on his bony shoulder. 

 

“You don’t have to wear them, Papyrus. And they’re not just for you, either. I’m sure Sans would love to have new clothes too. Just take them home at least?”

 

The skeleton furrowed his eye sockets but nodded. “KAY.” He brightened. “THIS MEANS I CAN PICK THE BEST STUFF FOR SANS! HE ALWAYS WEARS THE SAME CLOTHES! HE NEVER PLAYS DRESS UP!”

 

Undyne, hands stuffed deep inside the bag, grimaced but took the victory. “Okay, but don’t forget to pick stuff for yourself!”

 

Papyrus nodded vigorously, straightening his head with a shrk. “YUH HUH!” He plunged into the bag with Undyne and pulled out a bright red shirt. “OOH, IT’S MY FAVOURITE COLOUR!”

 

Nepthis sighed and left the children to clothes picking. She glanced around the small alcove. Indeed, there were signs of long hours spent, scratches that sort of looked like drawings decorated the walls and floor, a small pile of toys laying against the wall, and some conjured bones were embedded above them. She flared her sensors slightly. It was fascinating. The bones were clearly magic, the eddies swirling and roiling tightly contained, yet they were surprisingly solid and had managed to exist without a constant feed from the caster. 

 

Papyrus had astonishing control over his magic. Very unusual for someone so young. Nepthis didn't know if solid bones were normal for skeletons to conjure as she didn't know many. But solid conjurations were rare, especially self contained ones. If she had been more curious she would have studied it a bit more but she also would have to be as crazy as the scientists which she was most definitely not. So she left the bones and the interesting magic and-

 

_ Holy fuckballs! _

 

Her magic sparked between her fingers and she clutched her chest, heaving. The grey… Follower stared blankly back at her. This one had strange grey eyes and odd nubby arms. Nepthis skirted around it, shuddering as its eyeballs followed her while the body stayed perfectly still. Of course his Dad wouldn't let him go alone. She should have expected this. Then again, she didn't think she would ever get used to the unnerving creatures.

 

“MOM! MOM!”

 

Nepthis looked away from the wavering grey thing. 

 

“What is it, Undyne?”

 

“You have to be the princess! C’mon!”

 

“And do I have a say in this?”

 

Undyne scoffed. “NO!” She reached up and pulled Nepthis’ hand. Nepthis let herself be dragged towards Papyrus and the sack. The skeleton had put on a rather crumpled tricorn hat and was proudly sporting as many pieces of jewellery as he could fit. Which was quite a lot if you wrapped them around bones.

 

“I’M AN EVIL PIRATE WIZARD!” He struck a pose, chains and pendants clanking and clattering against his bones.

 

“And I’m the majestic knight!” Undyne took out a badly knitted sweater. Nepthis winced. She remembered her bad decision to attempt knitting. Undyne tied the disproportionately long sleeves around her neck and also struck a pose. Papyrus clapped loudly, a bracelet falling to the floor with a clatter.

 

Undyne turned and handed her Mom a metal comb. “And you’re the princess! The pirate wizard has stolen you and is keeping you in his land boat! It’s up to me, the knight, to save you and defeat evil!”

 

Nepthis plucked the comb from Undyne’s fingers and awkwardly put it in her hair. It didn’t fit very well so she had to keep holding it in place. “Alright, Mr. Evil Pirate Wizard, lock me away so I can be saved.”

 

Papyrus grabbed her arm with a glove and pulled her over to the wall. “OKAY, YOU STAY RIGHT HERE, UNDYNE’S MOM! THE EVIL PIRATE WIZARD MUST SET UP ALL THE PUZZLES FOR THE MIGHTY KNIGHT!”

 

He turned away and approached the pile of toys. He gathered them up, along with a bunch of pebbles, and came back to Nepthis. He began carefully setting everything up with deliberation. 

 

“HURRY UP, NERD!”

 

“PERFECTION CANNOT BE RUSHED!” Papyrus placed the last few pebbles and one beat up car toy. He stood, placed his hands on his hips and gave what he probably thought was an evil laugh. “NYEH HEH HEH! YOU SHALL NEVER RESCUE THE PRINCESS, MIGHTY KNIGHT, FOR I, THE EVIL PIRATE WIZARD, HAVE SET UP A COLLECTION OF PUZZLES AND TRAPS THAT YOU WILL NEVER CONQUER!”

 

Undyne leaped forward, brandishing a hat pin. “We’ll see about that, evil doer! With my bravery and determination I can solve any devious puzzle!”

 

“OKAY, SO THE FIRST PUZZLE IS AN INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!” Both children crouched over one of the pebble set ups. “I GIVE YOU A BALL THAT WILL SHOCK YOU WHEN YOU HIT A WALL!” Papyrus handed Undyne one of his toys, a melted doll of some sort. “THIS IS YOU AND THIS IS THE PERIMETER OF THE MAZE.”

 

Undyne took the doll and shook it around, “you’ll never win, Bad Guy!” She began moving the doll into the maze. 

 

“YOU HIT A WALL AND ARE ELECTROCUTED! BZZZZZZZ!”

 

Undyne dutifully shook the doll violently. “Blaaaarghllgarrfff!” She threw the doll over the maze entirely. “Being electrocuted has caused me to fly over the maze!”

 

“ARGH! I HAD NOT PLANNED FOR THIS! WHAT A CHEAT!” Papyrus picked up the doll and moved it to the next collection of pebbles and toys. “OKAY SO THIS ONE IS A BUNCH OF FLYING AXES AND FIRE!”

 

“Oooh, COOL!”

 

Nepthis grinned at the two children. This was utterly adorable. She wondered where Sans was. More than likely he was with their Dad, doing so called science. Yet Nepthis felt he should be here, watching his brother have fun and play with a kid his own age. Perhaps it would loosen him up and give Papyrus more freedom. It wasn’t odd that a father was paranoid about safety… a brother? That was a little strange. She wondered if something had happened to make Sans so leery. 

 

Nepthis sighed and winced as her comb clattered to the rock floor. Gerson was right, she worried too much.

 

“MOM! I saved you!”

 

Nepthis picked up the comb and grinned at Undyne. “You don’t say? How did you defeat the Pirate Wizard, oh Mighty Knight?”

 

“I kicked his ass with my superior brainpower!”

 

“Language, Undyne.”

 

“INDEED, DESPITE THE CLEVER JAPERY THE PIRATE WIZARD WAS DEFEATED BY HONOUR AND JUSTICE!”

 

“And badass brain power!”

 

“Language.”

 

“YES, AND, UH, LOT’S OF BRAIN POWER.”

 

“Maybe you guys should take a break. I brought some snacks?” Nepthis reached into a side pocket on the clothing filled pack and pulled out some metal water bottles and packages of chisps. The children descended upon the food like the ravenous creatures they were. Nepthis saved her own water and chisps, eating much more delicately.

 

Papyrus paused between chisps. “OH NO! I FORGOT TO GATHER MY TOYS BEFORE EATING!” Undyne gave him a look of disbelief as the skeleton jumped up and started picking up his toys. 

 

“You don’t have to, Papyrus, I’m sure waiting until you’re done eating isn't going to hurt them?” Nepthis took another chisp.

 

“NO! EVERY TOY IS PRECIOUS AND I CAN’T LOSE THEM!” He placed them delicately on the rock floor and conjured a cage of bones to protect them. Nepthis blinked and shook her head. 

 

Undyne yelled. “AW MAN! Papyrus that’s so cool!”

 

The skeleton sat back down and picked up the bag of chisps. “WHAT IS?”

 

“Your magic! You’re really good at it! Do you want to join the Royal Guard like me?”

 

“THE WHAT?”

 

Undyne gasped, spitting half chewed chisp everywhere. “You don’t KNOW?!”

 

“UH… NO? SHOULD I?”

 

“YEAH! The Royal Guard is the coolest in the Underground! They solve mysteries, help monsters, and they’re the strongest is the Underground! They have to be to protect everyone against humans!”

 

“H-HUMAN’S?”

 

“Yeah! If any human’s fall into the Underground they are in charge of protecting us! Which means they’re the strongest! But I’m gonna be the BEST and protect against ALL the humans!”

 

Papyrus hunched into himself. “N-NOT ALL HUMANS ARE… BAD. SOME… CAN BE FRIENDS?” 

 

“They stuck all the monsters down here! They fought us! And I’m gonna be the one to fight ALL of  _ them _ !” Undyne slammed a fist onto the rock.

 

Papyrus twitched, magical sparks darting around him. “Y-YOU DON’T, YOU CAN’T!”

 

Nepthis leaned forward. “Papryus… are you alright?”

 

The skeleton gripped his knees, magic manifesting physically around him. “THEY… ARE TOO STRONG! DON’T! DON’T DO IT!” He was shaking, bones rattling. 

 

“Undyne… Undyne come over here.”

 

Her daughter abandoned her food and went to her side, fins flared. Magic thickened in the air, sparks flashing and dissipating. The skeleton was gasping and trembling.

 

“Papyrus… Papyrus listen to me.”

 

He whined, high pitched over the rattle of his bones. 

 

“You’re safe. You’re safe. Okay? Can you breathe with me? Papyrus? In… and out… in…” a bone flung towards her and she dodged, pulling Undyne with her.

 

Shit. She couldn't risk Undyne to calm the skeleton down. Nepthis didn't want to abandon Undyne to the caverns but she couldn't just leave Papyrus to his panic. She spotted something grey out of the corner of her eye and grabbed Undyne, pulling her towards it. More bones whisked by, the ground cracking as some pushed their way through the rock.

 

The Follower was twitching, the flat, grey eyes darting around. Nepthis almost reached out and touched it but stopped. She wasn’t  _ that  _ brave.

 

“I don’t know how this works! But you have to help Papyrus! Something’s wrong! Please!”

 

The grey eyes locked onto her and she shivered. The magic behind her flared and she yelped, pushing Undyne to the floor. A line of bones barely missed the Follower and ruffled Nepthis’ hair. She glanced back at Papyrus. He was surrounded by a circle of bones, magic distorting the air around him. She bit her lip, digging her fangs in. He was grasping his eye sockets, gloves curled around the rims. It looked painful, and the desperate sounds were even worse. 

 

Her sensors buzzed and the wash of familiar, wrong magic flared. 

 

“‘pap?”

 

Nepthis turned. Sans was standing where the Follower… had been. There was no sign of it now, just an almost nauseating amount of void magic lingering in the spot. The smaller skeleton’s sockets were dark and he inclined his head towards her.

 

“what happened?”

 

Undyne clenched Nepthis’ leg and she winced. A quick glance at Papyrus showed the skeleton's Dad looming over the trembling child. 

 

“Uh, I don’t know. Um,” Nepthis rubbed her face. “Undyne was talking about the Guard? And he said something about Humans and just… started freaking out.”

 

There was a vibrating buzzing, click click scrtch.

 

Sans jerked towards his Dad. “oh. ‘kay.” He sighed.

 

Nepthis looked between their Dad and Sans. “What? Is, is he going to be okay?”

 

“yeah, he jus’ needs a bit a fixin’,” he tapped his skull. “up here.”

 

Nepthis stared at the small skeleton.  _ What? _

 

There was a flash of white and Nepthis watched an ethereal hand manifest over Papyrus’ skull. The hand moved back and forth slowly. Papyrus wrapped his gloves inside his Dad’s body, bones trembling. It would have been a touching scene if Nepthis couldn't feel the crackle of magic gathering around them. The white hand stilled, the air popped, and Papyrus

 

_ collapsed. _

 

Nepthis gasped and jerked forward but his small body had been caught by multiple white, dripping hands. 

 

“Is… that normal?”

 

“hm? oh, yeah, ‘pap don’t deal with it as well as me n’ dad. sorry, fish kid, he won’ be up for play ‘til t’morrow.”

 

Undyne clenched Nepthis’ leg tighter but still gave the other skeleton a glare. Nepthis patted her on the shoulder absently. The skeleton’s Dad lifted Papyrus’ limp body with his many white hands. And… pushed… him inside.

 

The tar molded around Papyrus’ bones, slopping through his eye sockets and ribcage, plopping onto the cavern floor. The white of his bones vanished as he sank into his Dad’s body with a sluk. The goop rippled as the last metacarpal disappeared and two white hands beckoned Sans over.

 

“don’ worry, he’ll be okay soon. just… uh, ‘void talkin’ ‘bout humans maybe?” Sans gave them both a wave and walked up to his Dad and… Papyrus. A white hand swirled into existence at grabbing height and Sans wrapped his phalanges around the hole in the palm. Their Dad clicked and buzzed and magic 

 

_ swallowed _

 

and they were gone. 

 

Nepthis flared her sensors and the same glitching, buzzing void was before her. She let her magic stream out in blue smoke with a sigh. Undyne looked up at her.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Yeah, small fry?”

 

“D-did I hurt Papyrus?”

 

“Oh, no no, sweetie. You didn't hurt him. He just had a panic attack. It’s… when a monster feels really scared about something and anything can cause it. It wasn’t you.”

 

“B-but I was talking about h-humans and-”

 

“Sweetheart.” Nepthis leaned down and wrapped her in a hug. “It wasn’t you, just maybe don’t talk about humans in front of Papyrus again? Besides, he’ll be okay tomorrow, didn't you hear Sans?”

 

“I don’t really… get it but… okay.”

 

Nepthis flattened her fins. What was she getting herself into? Why couldn’t Morgen be here? He was always better at explaining things, at emotion bolstering. And now there was another piece in the puzzle of the skeleton family. Maybe it was time to bring someone else into this mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me and ask me questions on my tumblr:
> 
> http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	9. Privacy, what's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break this into two chapters because I, once again, started going crazy with the writing.

It was only after the buzzing in her bones subsided that Nepthis realized Papyrus had forgotten the clothes. She didn't particularly feel like leaving her precious packsack in the open and the clothes couldn't be left without getting wet… Undyne wanted to rush into the caverns and, somehow, find the skeleton brothers and hand over the clothes personally. Nepthis stopped her daughter from a headlong rush into the unknown and managed to convince her that another tactic would be better. 

 

Undyne pouted, sulking in the corner while Nepthis repacked the clothing and pulled out the magically created paper used in the Underground. Water, fire, and tear resistant she was certain it would last until one of the brothers came through. 

 

She hoped.

 

She scribbled in her horrendous looping and smudgy penmanship and placed the paper under a rock. She spent some time trying to figure out the best position for the set up as any random monster in Waterfall could come by and steal or ruin it. Satisfied, she stood, dusted off her hands (an ultimately useless gesture as Waterfall was, well, full of water, the antithesis of dust) and ruffled the still pouting Undyne’s hair as she walked by. 

 

A small spear flew by her, barely keeping itself together and the size of her pinky finger. Nepthis snorted.

 

“Is that the best you can do, small fry?”

 

Undyne peeled her lips back, flashing all of her sharp teeth. Magic gathered, crackling in the air, glittering blue and sparking through her hair. 

 

“I’m impressed at the attempt, kiddo, but, uh… you can’t form something with that much magic yet.”

 

Undyne flashed her a finger and Nepthis snerked, trying to be the responsible adult.

 

“Alright, don’t tell me I didn't warn ya.” She opened her feet, spread her hands and bared her own sharp smile. “Give me your best shot.”

 

Undyne’s eyes flashed with determination and she clenched her jaw so hard her teeth creaked. She lifted both fisted hands as a focus point and her eyebrows furrowed so hard she almost lost her eyes in the attempt. The sparks and light drew towards her hands, swirling as Undyne focused. 

 

Nepthis counted, under her breath of course. “Five… four… three…”

 

The light was a roiling, sparking ball of bright blue, twitching and spinning over Undyne’s fists. Sweat was gathering over her scales, hair frizzing.

 

“Two.”

 

It flared, almost white and Undyne flinched. The ball pulsed. It flattened, gaining a small point on one end. The look of accomplishment followed by-

 

“One.”

 

the look of realisation and horror would provide Nepthis with plenty of blackmail later in Undyne’s life, she was sure. The ball flared, bulged, and  _ exploded. _

 

Nepthis slightly drew on her own magic, just enough to cover herself in a small buffer. Blue washed forward, dissipating into small lights. Undyne stood, eyes wide. Her hair was frizzed and staticky, sparking slightly from the backlash. Both fists and her face glowed bright blue, the staining going halfway up her arms. 

 

Nepthis snorted.

 

Undyne stomped a foot. “NO LAUGHING!”

 

The bright yellow eyes in a glowing blue face was too much. Nepthis collapsed into a snorting, gasping mess. Undyne screeched and threw her hands up in the air, stomping around Nepthis like a small blue tsundereplane. 

 

“Hahahaha, kid, k-kid that ain't gonna-a haha, go away a-a.. Snrk anytime soon.”

 

“WHAT?! Whaddya mean? Mom! MOM!! MOM!!” Undyne started hitting the packsack on Nepthis’ back, screaming.

 

Nepthis, still gasping, lifted her daughter by the waist, hiking her under her arm still swinging away. Undyne screeched and glowed the entire way back, hair floating and sticking like a very determined octopus.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

RAPRAPRAPRAPRAPRAPRAPRAP

 

Nepthis groaned and flung her arm out of her blanket burrito. The rapid pounding continued, forcing her to slide open her secondary eyelids. The soft, glittery light of Waterfall streamed through the warped glass of her windows. 

 

RAPRAPRAPRAPRAPRAPRAPRAP

 

“Uuuugggh.”

 

Nepthis heaved herself up and blinked in the light. The cheap Hotland manufactured windows cast very odd wavering lines across her floor and walls. She coughed and fumbled for the edge of her burrito. Unfortunately, this caused her to lose balance and she crumpled to the floor, legs and torso still wrapped in blankets.

 

RAPRAPRAPRAPRAPRAPRAP

 

“Oh for- COMING!” 

 

The knocker did not stop or falter. Nepthis crawled her way off the bed and shimmied out of the blankets. She pumped her fist at this victory and worked on standing next. The blankets conspired against her and she tripped, flailing. Undyne’s school project that she insisted was a bowl but Nepthis was sure it resembled a decorative plate went flying. It thudded onto the floor, not breaking because Undyne was not stingy with the clay. Nepthis slid towards the door, feet still tangled in evil trippy blanket. 

 

RAPRAPRAPRAPRAPRAPRAP

 

“SHUT UP I’M COMING!!”

 

Nepthis slammed the door open and staggered to the main room. The knocking continued and she snarled. She flung open the front door, cracking it further, and glared at-

 

Uh

 

“HELLO, UNDYNE’S MOM!”

 

Nepthis blinked.

 

“YOU GAVE THESE INSTRUCTIONS TO YOUR HOUSE AND A REMINDER OF THE COOKING LESSONS SO I CAME AS SOON AS I COULD!”

 

“Papyrus… what? 

 

“D-DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?”

 

“Oh… no, no, Papyrus. Come in. I… just need coffee.”

 

“THANK YOU, UNDYNE’S MOM!”

 

Papyrus hesitated and Nepthis stared at him.  

 

“Papyrus?”

 

“A-ARE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE?”

 

Nepthis glanced at the doorway and behind her. “Noooot sure why it wouldn't be. Papyrus, can you tell me exactly what is wrong?”

 

“WELL I’VE NEVER SEEN A CAVE LOOK SO WEIRD AND DAD AND SANS SAID THAT ANYTHING I DIDN’T RECOGNIZE WAS PROBABLY DANGEROUS! THIS CAVE IS SHAPED REALLY FREAKY AND HAS ODD THINGS INSIDE. IT CAN’T BE REALLY DANGEROUS BECAUSE DAD AND SANS AGREED TO LET ME COME HERE BUT… UM, IT’S STILL KIND OF SCARY.”

 

Nepthis took a deep breath. And let it out very slowly. “Well, Papyrus it isn't quite a cave but… if you trust your brother and dad surely it’s okay, right? If it makes you feel better I can hold your hand.”

 

Papyrus seemed to fight with himself, shifting from foot to foot and chewing on the end of his gloves. “N-NO I CAN DO IT! I MEAN IF YOU ARE SAFE A-AND THEY AGREED TO THIS THEN… THEN IT MUST BE SAFE! AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AFRAID O-OF NOTHING!”

 

Nepthis waited. Papyrus cautiously peered through the doorway. He very carefully lifted a bare foot and placed it over the threshold. Ever so slowly he lifted his other foot and stepped through the doorway. He paused. 

 

And lit up.

 

Nepthis blinked in the bright sparkles and was sure it was too early for this shit.

 

“WOWIE!! THERE IS SO MUCH COOL STUFF IN THIS CAVE!”

 

“House.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“House, Papyrus, it’s called a house.”

 

“YOU NAMED YOUR CAVE?! THAT’S A WONDERFUL IDEA! I SHOULD NAME OUR CAVE! ALL OF OUR CAVES WILL NEED NAMES! AND SANS AND DAD AREN’T ALLOWED TO MAKE ANY BECAUSE THEY WILL BE HORRIBLE.”

 

“I…” She sighed. “Sure, whatever. Just… follow me.” She started to close the door and Papyrus let out a very emphatic NYEH. She paused and glanced at the skeleton.

 

“YOU CAN’T LEAVE THE FOLLOWER OUTSIDE! DAD GETS MAD WHEN THEY CAN’T SEE US!”

 

_ Ooooh no. No no no no. Nooooope. _

 

Nepthis peered through the crack and sure enough, a grey figure, wavering and fuzzy, stood to the side. This one was much larger than the other she had seen before but was shrouded in her house's shadow so she couldn't make any features out. She debated just closing the door and leaving it at that… but Papyrus’ Dad was sure to show up and be pretty pissed… She sighed and flung open the door, stomping off to the kitchen. She needed coffee.

 

Papyrus followed, sparkling at the edges of her vision. “GOLLY ALL THESE THINGS ARE REALLY NEAT! WHAT ARE THOSE?”

 

Nepthis glanced over briefly as she measured the water. “Those are pictures. I think they’re mostly Morgen and I and Undyne.”

 

“WHO’S MORGEN?”

 

“He… he’s my husband. He died. A long time ago.”

 

“WHAT’S A… HUSBAND?”

 

Nepthis paused in adding the coffee. “Um… maybe you should ask your Dad about that?”

 

“OKAY!” Papyrus left the wall of pictures and Nepthis let out a breath. She really didn't want to intrude on another parents whimsum and the woshua explanation. Even if she didn't agree with their parenting, Nepthis had  _ standards _ .

 

“WHAT’S THIS FUZZY THING ON THE FLOOR? IT’S REALLY SOFT!”

 

“Oh, that’s-” Nepthis shrieked and dropped her mug. Fortunately, it was another Undyne art project so it simply rolled a bit.

 

“WHAT’S WRONG, UNDYNE’S MOM?”

 

Nepthis eyed the Follower before her and gave a shaky smile to the skeleton. “N-nothing, Papyrus. The Follower just scared me that’s all.”

 

Papyrus glared at the grey thing. “YOU SHOULDN’T DO THAT! THAT’S MEAN!”

 

It’s blank face turned ever so slowly towards the indignant child.

 

“Oh, no, they uh, I’m sure they don’t mean it! I just… am not used to them is all.”

 

“DON’T MAKE EXCUSES FOR THEM, UNDYNE’S MUM! SOME DO HAVE THE ABILITY TO THINK SORTA AND THEY NEVER SCARE ME ANYMORE!” He glared at the Follower. “NOW DON’T DO IT AGAIN! UNDYNE’S MOM IS VERY NICE AND DOESN’T DESERVE TO BE SCARED ALL THE TIME!”

 

Nepthis blinked. This entire time… at least one of the Follower’s she interacted with had… intelligence? Some sort of understanding? Maybe it was similar to a Moldsmal? 

 

“OKAY, UNDYNE’S MOM, IT WON’T DO IT AGAIN. BUT, UM, I CAN’T GUARANTEE ALL OF THEM. SO FAR ONLY ONE CAN INTERACT A BIT AND TWO CAN FOLLOW LONG TERM INSTRUCTIONS. THE REST IS REALLY A MAYBE IF THEY REMEMBER.”

 

“Uh… thank you? That’s very kind of you, Papyrus. Um, why don’t you come into the kitchen and I’ll get you something. It’s-” she glanced at the magical clock. “Three in the goddamn morning?!”

 

“DOES THAT MEAN SOMETHING?”

 

“I… Papyrus  _ what _ are you doing awake at three in the morning?”

 

“UM… I DUNNO? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS. SANS WAS BEING LAZY AGAIN AND DOING THAT SLEEPING THING AND DAD DOESN’T LIKE MOVING A LOT WHEN HE’S SLEEPING SO I CONVINCED DAD TO LET ME GO BACK TO THE PLACE WHERE I MET UNDYNE. UM, I’VE BEEN GOING THERE A LOT. AND THEN I SAW THE PAPER YOU LEFT AND CAME RIGHT HERE!”

 

Nepthis groaned and rubbed her fins. Coffee. She needed coffee. She poured herself a cup, black as her mood right now, and sipped. The coffee Underground always tasted vaguely fishy but she relished the caffeine. She sighed and slit open both eyelids to...

 

“Um… why don’t you go explore, Papyrus?”

 

The skeleton nodded and NYEHed excitedly, abandoning his really… really intense staring. He started touching everything, running his gloves across the walls and furniture. Sometimes he would pick things up and inspect them. Nepthis wasn’t worried as having Undyne as a daughter and living with Morgen for years had resulted in strong and sparse decorating.

 

She eyed the Follower Papyrus had brought with him. This one was much taller than the two she had seen previously. The body was long limbed, the arms almost able to drag across the floor and legs strangely bent in a crouch. The face… the lack of face was disturbing. It looked scooped out, like someone had come along and just… dipped into it’s head and peeled out all features leaving a deep, blank hole. The Follower held a face in one hand. From the odd shape Nepthis assumed this was the missing piece of its own head and wasn't entirely sure  _ why  _ it was built that way. What was the point? The face was two black holes for eyes and a gaping dark mouth. She could swear every time she looked away it changed positions, gaping, toothless mouth twitching. Nepthis sipped her coffee, enough caffeine in her system she didn’t have to gulp desperately.

 

“AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!”

 

“OH HELLO, UNDYNE! THAT’S SOME WEIRD COLOURING YOU HAVE DID YOU DECIDE TO CHANGE YOUR APPEARANCE?”

 

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BAG OF BONES!”

  
_ Ah, shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me and ask me questions on my tumblr!
> 
> http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


End file.
